Encrucijada de sangre
by Cristy1994
Summary: Has visto derramar demasiada sangre inocente, pero hay algo que te mantiene en vilo más que el horror de estos días: la extraña y repentina desaparición de una muchacha. "Tengo que encontrarla", te prometiste a ti mismo. Un bebé abandonado, Voldemort en el poder y una larga amistad quebrada por su sed de venganza [Fic hermano de "Encrucijada del destino", de Mad Aristocrat]
1. Prólogo

**NA: **¡Hola! Wow, me hace mucha ilusión presentaros uno de los prólogos de la historia que **Mad Aristocrat** y yo estamos creando conjuntamente. Ya lo expliqué en mi página de Facebook, pero lo vuelvo a repetir aquí: ella y yo estamos escribiendo una historia que se dividirá en dos, una centrada en Harry y Pansy (mi parte) y otra con Hermione y Draco de protagonistas (la de ella). Ambas historias transcurren en el mismo escenario (con Voldemort tomando el poder del pueblo mágico) pero en situaciones diferentes que convergerán al final, en el desenlace de las mismas.

**AVISO****:** Habrá escenas violentas y muchas muertes, a la vez que intriga y situaciones sobrecogedoras. Se recomienda al lector leer con discreción.

_Para el prólogo, se deberá leer primero la parte de Mad Aristocrat _**(Encrucijada del destino)**_ y luego pasar a la mía._

* * *

**ENCRUCIJADA DE SANGRE**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Harry caminaba en plena madrugada por las frías calles de Londres, recordándose continuamente que no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo debido a su nuevo estatus de "enemigo del régimen". No había esperado que la vida en la clandestinidad fuera idónea tras la toma del Ministerio por parte de Voldemort, pero tampoco pensó que se le complicarían tanto las cosas.

Trató de mantener sus manos calientes metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero aquel horrible relente nocturno lo tenía calado hasta los huesos. Le dio una patada a una piedra del camino y maldijo en su interior, cansado de no avanzar ni un solo paso en aquella incesante búsqueda en solitario. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no lograba encontrarla por más que se esforzaba? Era tal la frustración que se agarraba a su pecho que, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que se le estaba escapando en sus narices. ¿Quién se esfumaba de un día para otro sin dejar rastro? ¿Llevaría todo ese tiempo cautiva en algún lugar o las razones de su repentina desaparición iban más allá? Sea como fuera, no podía evitar sentirse completamente inútil cada vez que volvía un día tras otro con las manos vacías.

Inmerso en sus divagaciones, Harry traspasó el umbral del cuartel de la Orden y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada. A esas horas todo estaba completamente oscuro, tanto que sus ojos necesitaron un par de minutos para terminar de adaptarse a la negrura. Una vez que pudo ver más allá de unos metros se dispuso a arrastrar los pies hacia las escaleras. Las hubiera subido con sigilo, como todas esas noches en las que había llegado de madrugada, si un sonido en la distancia no hubiera llamado su atención. Frunció el ceño, quedándose prácticamente inmóvil y aguzando el oído para tratar de escuchar lo que parecía el llanto de un bebé. Curioso, no pudo evitar seguir aquel sonido que rompía con la quietud de la noche y que se hacía más y más pronunciado a medida que se acercaba a él. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la cocina, encontrando que del resquicio de la puerta medio encajada salía algo de luz proveniente del interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso una mano en la manilla y contuvo el aliento al tirar de ella lentamente.

El llanto del bebé cesó de inmediato cuando sus pequeños ojos encontraron al chico parado junto a la puerta. Andrómeda, que mecía al niño con suavidad sentada en una silla, reparó en él en cuanto dejó de llorar.

—¿De quién es ese niño? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al mirarlo. Era imposible que Tonks hubiera dado a luz tan pronto.

—No lo sabemos —respondió la mujer—. Apareció en la puerta poco después de que te fueras esta tarde. Nadie llamó al timbre, pero nos dimos cuenta de que estaba ahí al escucharlo llorar. No ha parado hasta ahora.

Harry decidió dar unos cuantos pasos en su dirección. La húmeda carita del niño pareció hacer un puchero al sentir su proximidad, y sus pequeños ojos claros pestañearon un par de veces antes de cerrarse con cansancio. El sueño le hizo mover la cabecita a un lado para adaptarse a la forma de los brazos de la mujer.

»Es un milagro, has conseguido dormirlo —susurró ella. Harry seguía mostrándose algo receloso.

—¿Habéis…?

—¿Comprobado que no sea una trampa? —lo interrumpió—. Varias veces.

—Bien. ¿Y qué habéis pensado hacer con él?

—¿Que qué vamos a hacer con él? Cuidarlo, por supuesto.

—Estamos en plena guerra, Andrómeda —comentó el chico con frustración, como si no pudiera creer que pensara que era buena idea quedarse con él en esos momentos—. La próxima batalla se acerca a pasos agigantados y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos. Pero esta criatura no tiene culpa de nada de eso.

—Esa criatura podría entorpecer las cosas muy fácilmente —espetó, dando un paso hacia la ventana y mirando por ella con preocupación—. Necesito que todos estemos al cien por cien en esto, no podemos permitirnos distracciones.

Andrómeda se levantó de la silla, mirándolo fijamente mientras apretaba al niño envuelto en mantas contra su pecho.

—¿Te refieres a las mismas distracciones que te tienen fuera todo el día? —cuando Harry se giró para verla, se encontró con una fiereza no inusual, pero poco común en los ojos de la mujer—. Crees que nos engañas con tus excusas, pero aquí nadie es tonto, Harry. No sé lo que haces cuando te vas, pero estoy convencida de que tus intereses son más bien personales.

—Le dije a Hermione que iría a investigar la posición del bando contrario —se defendió, tratando de sonar todo lo convincente que pudo.

—Hermione es la que menos se cree tus mentiras en este momento, al menos ahora que…

Harry esperó unos cuantos segundos, pero decidió intervenir al ver que la mujer no fue capaz de continuar.

—¿Ahora que los Weasley están muertos? Puedes decirlo en voz alta —espetó casi con rabia mientras recordaba el horrible escenario que él y Hermione habían encontrado el día de Navidad en la Madriguera.

—Sí, ahora que están muertos —contra todo pronóstico, la expresión de la mujer se suavizó un poco con los gorgoritos que hizo el bebé al bostezar, pero siguió mostrándose firme en sus argumentos—. Estoy convencida de que tienes tus razones para desaparecer durante tantas horas, no lo pongo en duda, pero aquí también te necesitamos. Eres muy consciente de que tras aquella horrible masacre la Orden está a punto de romperse.

Harry se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Ha vuelto a mencionarlo?

La mujer asintió una sola vez.

—Hermione insiste en que mandemos a las células organizadas de la Orden a atacarles por sorpresa a la primera oportunidad.

—Ya lo hemos discutido en incontables ocasiones —Harry cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas lentamente debido al estrés—. No quiero darles motivos para que nos llamen terroristas con razón. No tenemos más opción que limitarnos a defendernos de sus ataques mientras buscamos la manera de solucionar esto de una forma que implique el menor derramamiento de sangre posible.

—Hermione ya no está de acuerdo con eso.

—Lo sé, pero tendrá que conformarse —Harry percibió cierto desacuerdo en la expresión de la mujer—. ¿Qué?

—Que a Hermione le queda muy poco para dejarnos.

—¿Te ha dicho ella algo? —quiso saber el chico, algo inquieto de repente.

—No, pero tengo la corazonada de que lo hará… como también tengo un extraño presentimiento con este bebé, no sé qué es, pero algo me dice que debemos protegerlo.

Harry le echó un último vistazo al niño. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con que se quedara, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir discutiendo sobre el tema. Tal vez lo intentara al día siguiente, pero en el fondo sabía que aquella sería una batalla perdida contra Andrómeda. Había tomado el rol maternal de Molly tras su asesinato, así que no importaba cuán convincentes fueran sus razones para no tener a un recién nacido en la Orden, simplemente no cedería con eso.

Apretó los labios con irritación, y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió de la cocina en dirección a su dormitorio. Esa noche se detuvo un momento junto a la habitación de su amiga. Miró en su interior, recordando con preocupación las palabras que Andrómeda acababa de decirle sobre ella y su posible deserción de la Orden, pero siguió caminando al solo poder ver su cuerpo hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas. Las cosas se les habían puesto más difíciles desde que, con la ayuda de Voldemort, el señor Parkinson controlaba la política, Nott estaba al frente del Wizengamot y el patriarca Malfoy dirigía la economía. Ya casi no les quedaban recursos y eso solo provocaba un constante quiebre de aquella organización clandestina, estaban en un punto en el que hasta él y su amiga habían empezado a distanciarse debido a sus diferentes formas de querer llevar la guerra. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que llegaría un momento en el que Hermione dejaría de ser su mayor apoyo en el mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo creería Andrómeda que le quedaba en la Orden?

Harry se dejó caer en su cama, inhalando aire lentamente y reteniéndolo en sus pulmones hasta que empezaron a arder. Demasiadas preocupaciones agolpándose en su cabeza, demasiadas muertes y demasiado miedo. ¿Cómo iban a ser mejores personas si trataban de conseguir la paz a base de masacrar al enemigo? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto Hermione alguien tan radical? La pérdida de los Weasley no solo le había afectado a ella, había hecho estragos en todas y cada una de las personas que los conocían, pero parecía como si ella fuera la única que no había sabido sanar tras lo sucedido.

El chico suspiró de nuevo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dejar la mente en blanco. Necesitaba dormir, mañana sería otro día que superar y sobrevivir… pero como venía siendo costumbre durante esas interminables noches, no logró sacar la visión de aquella chica desaparecida de su cabeza hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**NA:** ¿Qué os ha parecido esta pequeña introducción? ¿Y la de Mad? Espero ansiosa vuestras impresiones :3

**¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
**Cristy.**


	2. Una muerte anunciada

**NA: **Para este capítulo es necesario leer primero mi parte y luego la de Mad.

Gracias a toda la gente que ha apoyado esta colaboración de corazón, y gracias a Mad por ser tan genial en el proceso. This is going to be darkkkkk!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una muerte anunciada.**

* * *

Había pasado poco más de un año y medio desde que trató de convencer a Andrómeda de que diera a ese niño en adopción. Ahora lo habían dejado a su cargo mientras los demás iban en busca de provisiones. Harry había intentado negarse en rotundo, pero no le dejaron otra alternativa al salir por la puerta y dejar al niño con él.

Teniendo que conformarse con la situación, aprovechó la ocasión para esparcir todas sus notas secretas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Todavía no se había resignado a creer que estaba muerta, y tampoco pensaba que fuera a hacerlo en algún momento. Iba a encontrarla como fuera, aunque tuviera que pasar una eternidad hasta dar con ella. No le importaba en absoluto, lo único que quería era volver a estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

El recuerdo de la chica hizo que Harry sintiera de repente la urgente necesidad de un té. Necesitaba la reconfortante sensación de algo caliente bajando por su garganta, y aunque podría haberlo preparado con un simple movimiento de varita, hacer cosas con sus propias manos le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. El niño lo siguió mientras se movía por la cocina, como hacía siempre que él estaba cerca.

Decidió ignorarlo, tomando su taza favorita y poniendo a hervir algo de agua. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría pasado por alto algún detalle y por eso no lograba encontrarla?

Las mismas preguntas de siempre se agolparon de nuevo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la tetera silbaba y él vertía su humeante contenido en la taza en la que previamente había puesto un sobrecito de té verde. Su mirada y la del niño se cruzaron un momento mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Aquellos grandes ojos verdes bajo sus pestañas infinitas lo observaban con curiosidad mientras inflaba sus pringosos mofletes de aire. Harry hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Hermione se había empeñado en darle una piruleta al crío, sí, pero luego no se había molestado en limpiarle la cara cuando terminó. El chico resopló, dejando su taza caliente en la encimera y cogiendo un trapo que había por ahí encima para humedecerlo con agua del fregadero. Acto seguido se arrodilló frente al niño y limpió su cara, provocando que el aire de sus mofletes saliera con sonoridad al presionar sobre ellos.

Harry se irguió, arrojó el trapo donde estaba y volvió a tomar su taza mientras caminaba hasta la mesa. El niño siguió sus pasos, naturalmente, pero él ya había empezado a repasar cada nota con atención. Había rastreado buena parte de Londres y todavía no había encontrado ni una pista de su paradero, así que trató de poner todo su esmero en pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Le estaba dando el último sorbo a su té cuando una palabra rompió el silencio de la habitación, y con ella la profunda concentración en la que se había sumido.

—¡Haddy!

Harry se volteó hacia el niño con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación o el pequeño había dicho su primera palabra? Este se había metido el puño en la boca, pero pronto lo volvió a sacar para señalarlo con dedos llenos de saliva y repetir:

»¡Haddy!

El chico se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él, esta vez para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿He sido tu primera palabra, Ronnie? —no recordaba haber pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta en todo ese tiempo, pero sí había estado de acuerdo en llamarlo así cuando se hizo una votación entre los miembros de la Orden. La ejecución de los Weasley todavía era reciente entonces, así que no fue una sorpresa que llamarlo así en homenaje a Ron tuviera la completa unanimidad de los votos.

Harry contuvo un suspiro en el pecho. Todavía tenía pesadillas con esa macabra escena que había visto con sus propios ojos, y lo peor era que siempre tenía presente que él podía ser el siguiente. El modus operandi de los mortífagos se había vuelto mucho más sangriento. No tenían piedad con nadie y arrasaban todo por donde pasaban… tal vez por eso se había mostrado reticente a tener relación con el niño, porque sabía que en cualquier momento podrían capturarlo y acabar con él de la forma más espantosa posible. Sin embargo, Ronnie parecía haber creado un lazo bastante fuerte con él a pesar de sus constantes intentos por mantenerse distante. Él todavía podía no ser consciente, pero Harry estaba convencido de que terminaría sufriendo si un día lo viera salir por la puerta para no volver nunca.

Estaba a punto de decidirse a darle un beso en la coronilla cuando empezó a escuchar barullo fuera de la cocina. Cogió su varita rápidamente e hizo los movimientos oportunos para volver a apilar sus notas y guardarlas dentro de su mochila. Una alterada Hermione entró en la cocina justo después, empujando la puerta con tanta fuerza que provocó que impactara en la pared con un ruido sordo.

—Harry —dijo con urgencia, su respiración entrecortada debido al sofoco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos ha llegado la noticia de que van a lapidar a los padres de alguien contrario al régimen —logró balbucear—. Tengo que ir, Harry tengo que ir.

Andrómeda entró en la cocina en ese momento, tomando al niño y cargándolo de manera protectora contra su pecho.

—Matan a gente todos los días —dijo él, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy convencida de que se trata de alguien cercano a alguno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden —intervino la mujer—. Ya sabes que pocas son las veces en las que me falla la intuición.

Harry se percató de la mirada llena de angustia que le dedicó Andrómeda a Hermione cuando esta no miraba. Su evidente preocupación e inquietud fueron suficientes para convencer al chico de que era importante que asistieran a ese evento… fuera como fuera, porque le veía una pequeña pega al plan.

—¿Cómo haremos para que no nos descubran? Ya sabes que agotamos las reservas de poción multijugos y todavía no disponemos de recursos suficientes para elaborar más.

Su amiga, que no había parado de ir de un lado a otro de la cocina con nerviosismo, por fin paró quieta para mirarlo con intensidad.

—En ningún momento te he pedido que vengas.

—Pero…

—Iré sola —espetó, interrumpiéndolo.

—De eso nada.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Andrómeda habló primero.

—Creo que será conveniente que Harry te acompañe, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar una vez allí.

Hermione sopesó las palabras de la mujer durante unos segundos y, finalmente, ambos se miraron con un atisbo de esa complicidad que solían compartir años atrás, en Hogwarts. La chica se acercó, tomando su mano con entereza, y de repente ambos estuvieron en Hogsmeade. A juzgar por lo concurrida que estaba la zona, no se habían aparecido muy lejos de la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo el crimen.

Harry y Hermione se unieron a la multitud y ajustaron las capuchas de sus capas para asegurarse de que nadie podía ver sus rostros. Se estaban jugando el pellejo a cada segundo, así que ninguno bajó la guardia ni un instante mientras esperaban a que el macabro acontecimiento comenzara. La gente había empezado a agolparse a su alrededor con la llegada de los sentenciados junto a sus verdugos. Hermione se asomó un poco para ver entre la gente, pudiendo apreciar hasta el temblor de aquellas dos personas al encontrarse de espectadora en las primeras filas. El hombre y la mujer, ambos con dos sacos de tela en la cabeza y anudados fuertemente al cuello, habían sido obligados a clavar las rodillas en el frío suelo de la plaza.

—¿Los reconoces? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—No estoy segura —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

El leve murmullo de la multitud terminó de aplacarse por completo cuando uno de los hombres de negro levantó la voz, impetuoso y enérgico.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo sacrificio por el bien del régimen instaurado por el Señor Tenebroso! —exclamó, haciéndose oír hasta en las últimas filas—. Esta vez tenemos un par de jugosas presas gracias al excelente rastreo de un grupo de fieles a Lord Voldemort, ¡los padres de una de las personas más importantes dentro del bando terrorista contrario al régimen!

Una ola de burlas y abucheos pronto se hizo dueña del lugar. Harry y Hermione miraron a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie había descubierto quiénes eran y de que todavía seguían estando a salvo. Los gritos eran tan salvajes y perversos que los chicos no pudieron evitar preguntarse en qué momento los corazones de toda esa gente se habían llenado de tanto odio. ¿Estaban fingiendo para evitar ser los próximos o realmente sentían esa aversión por los que se atrevían a desafiar a Voldemort?

—¡Quemadlos! —se escuchó entre la multitud.

El mortífago que había hablado antes volvió a alzar la voz para amortiguar los gritos.

—No estaría mal, amigo mío… Pero a esta gente le tenemos preparado algo mucho mejor.

Harry pudo ver cómo con un simple movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres cubos llenos de piedras caliza. El hombre tomó la que más sobresalía del montón y la tiró al aire un par de veces para comprobar su peso. Acto seguido, y sin previo aviso, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el estómago de la mujer que estaba de rodillas. Aquello fue tan inesperado que el escalofriante grito de la mujer sorprendió a la mayoría de los espectadores.

»Quedáis condenados a muerte por ayudar a vuestra hija terrorista a conspirar contra Lord Voldemort —sentenció, la mujer todavía doblada sobre sí misma debido al impacto de la piedra.

Los otros mortífagos rodearon a la pareja e imitaron a su compañero. Pronto, todos estuvieron apedreando a aquellas personas desde todas las direcciones posibles. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago al presenciar la escena. Se estaban asegurando de no lanzarlas a lugares críticos para alargar el sufrimiento de los condenados, que habían empezado a echar sangre a borbotones por la boca. La gente había empezado a gritar de nuevo, tanto que ya apenas se escuchaban los lamentos del matrimonio. Y contra todo pronóstico, Hermione no pudo apartar la mirada de la lenta y angustiosa ejecución, ni siquiera cuando el mortífago a cargo dio la orden para terminar de rematarlos.

Con los golpes que habían empezado a recibir en la cabeza, los sacos que mantenían anónimas a aquellas personas empezaron a mancharse de sangre. Era una sangre oscura, casi negra. Las pedradas se alargaron unos segundos más, hasta que el matrimonio cayó inerte contra el duro suelo de la plaza. El mortífago jefe rió escandalosamente, animando a otros a acompañarlo en su regocijo total y absoluto ante tal barbarie.

Movió la varita y los hizo alzarse en el aire. Quedaron suspendidos boca abajo, como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera agarrando por los pies, uno al lado del otro. La sangre goteaba lentamente con la gravedad.

»¿Queréis descubrir de quién se tratan? —preguntó a voz en grito, provocando una lluvia de gritos entre los presentes. Otro movimiento de varita y la cuerda que mantenía los sacos atados a sus cuellos se deshizo, resbalando estos por sus cabezas y cayendo al suelo—. ¡Aquí tenéis a los padres de la famosa Hermione Granger, el cerebro de la organización terrorista contra nuestro Lord!

Un pedazo del cráneo del hombre asesinado se desprendió de su sitio y cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto parte de sus sesos. Ambos estaban amoratados, sus rostros hinchados debido a la paliza y chorreando sangre por doquier. Unas expresiones completamente horrorizadas se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en sus caras, siguiendo ahí incluso después de muertos.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Harry miró a su amiga con espanto, quien con manos temblorosas había empezado a desenfundar su varita. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, su boca entreabierta debido a la rabia. Alguien del público reparó en ella, señalándola y gritando un "¡traidora!" que provocó que la mayoría de los presentes se giraran para mirarla.

Hermione podría haber causado una masacre de proporciones bíblicas, masacre que se los habría llevado a ellos por delante de no ser porque Harry agarró su brazo con fuerza y los hizo desaparecer de inmediato. Pudo escuchar el romper en llanto de la chica antes incluso de volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

A Hermione le fallaron las fuerzas cuando llegaron a la Orden, doblándosele las rodillas e impactando contra el suelo. Un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser y heló el ambiente de repente. Harry se había quedado inmóvil ante su dolor, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

Otro prominente grito rasgó su garganta e hizo llorar a Ronnie en la distancia.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un oscuro y bello review? :3**  
**Cristy.**


	3. Premonición

**NA: **¡Hola! Debido a que algunas chicas han manifestado sentirse confusas con el orden a la hora de leer los capítulos, Mad y yo hemos decidido subirlos en días separados para evitar errores. Hacednos saber en los reviews si veis bien esta medida o si preferís que subamos los capítulos a la vez, porfi :)

Para este capítulo, **primero debe leerse mi parte**, y luego pasar a la de Mad :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Premonición.**

* * *

Ronnie sollozaba un poco en los brazos de Andrómeda, siendo este el único sonido que podía escucharse en toda la casa. Los integrantes de la Orden se sentaban a la mesa de la cocina en pleno y absoluto silencio… todos menos dos. La deserción de su amiga había terminado llegando, tal y como Andrómeda había predicho un tiempo atrás. Hacía un mes de su repentina marcha, que junto con la de Nott, había dejado un terrible sabor de boca a todos los que se quedaron. Aquello dolía, y dolía más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ni una nota, ni una despedida… no había quedado nada, tan solo un par de habitaciones llenas de cosas, un par de habitaciones sin alma y completamente vacías.

Todo aquello era tan frustrante que Harry no podía evitar maldecir una y otra vez el día en el que todo cambió. El ascenso de Voldemort había sido completamente inesperado para todos, dando un golpe de estado y asumiendo el poder tras el asesinato a sangre fría de las dos personas más poderosas e influyentes de la sociedad, Dumbledore y el Ministro de magia. El mundo mágico se había visto envuelto de repente en aquella guerra absurda y sangrienta, cuyo único y primordial objetivo era aniquilar a todos los miembros de la Orden para asegurarse la continuidad de su régimen. Harry suspiró. Lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero saber que Hermione ya no creía en él era un golpe bajo a sus emociones.

Alguien apareció en ese momento de la nada, sacando a todos los allí presentes de su estupor. Tonks presionaba una mano contra su abultado vientre mientras la otra se apoyaba en la mesa con tal brusquedad que por poco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Andrómeda dejó escapar un grito ahogado al verla, levantándose de la silla con violencia y provocando que Ronnie se moviera incómodo en su regazo.

—¡Hija! ¡Sabes que no debes aparecerte en tu estado!

—Están atacando la base de Seamus —la interrumpió con apremio, casi sin aliento—. Son muchos, están por todas partes.

Neville se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella para ponerle una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro, pero ella hizo un gesto para librarse.

»¡No! —gritó, envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos de manera protectora—. Debéis iros, debéis ir ya. Hay sangre. Hay cadáveres. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Los están matando!

Andrómeda se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija mientras los demás empezaban a desaparecerse casi con urgencia. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, depositó a Ronnie en sus brazos y, en un momento que se sintió realmente íntimo, tomó el rostro de Tonks entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente.

—Cuida de él, será clave para que esta guerra termine —le susurró. Y lo hizo como si, de alguna manera, supiera que ella ya no volvería más.

Andrómeda se volvió hacia Harry, dedicándose ambos una intensa mirada antes de irse. La escalofriante agonía en la voz de Tonks le había anticipado que lo que encontraría en la célula de Seamus sería horrible, pero Harry nunca imaginó hasta qué punto. Gritos, llantos, cuerpos inertes yaciendo en el suelo. El aturdimiento solo le permitió reconocer a Hannah entre todos ellos, un charco de sangre teñía su cabellera rubia y ondulada mientras un centenar de haces de luz volaban en todas direcciones sobre su cabeza. Entonces pasó como a cámara lenta. Algo en el rostro de Neville pareció romperse cuando la vio, y como si su vida acabara de perder todo sentido, cayó arrodillado junto a ella. Harry presenció cómo la tomaba en su regazo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Era como si de repente hubiera olvidado dónde se encontraba y qué estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—¡Neville! —le gritó Harry, que acababa de bloquear un maleficio dirigido a él formando una película protectora con su varita. Esta se desvaneció en cuanto el relámpago de luz verde impactó contra ella—. ¡Neville, recomponte!

Harry luchó unos segundos más, protegiendo a su amigo con fiereza, hasta que el aludido tomó una larga respiración y volvió a dejar el cuerpo de Hannah en el suelo. Devastado y lleno de ira, dejó escapar un grito que heló la sangre a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Luego, empuñando la varita con manos llenas de la sangre de su prometida, empezó a matar indiscriminadamente a todos los hombres encapuchados que se encontraba.

En momentos así no había alternativa. O matabas o te mataban. Era algo que habían aprendido con los años. Más tarde habría tiempo de llorar a los muertos y de enterrar sus cadáveres. Por el momento solo debían preocuparse por no convertirse en otro más.

Harry tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Podía seguir moviéndose entre la gente, esquivando hechizos y matando a mortífagos, pero no podía negar que aquello le afectaba. Aquello afectaba a todos. Mirara donde mirara había quienes habían sido heridos y se arrastraban por aquel salón hasta un lugar seguro, otros que vomitaban sangre a borbotones mientras intentaban dar sus últimas respiraciones antes de morir. La peor parte era que él los conocía a todos, a todos esos cadáveres que todavía guardaban un retazo de vida en sus ojos, un atisbo de la amistad que una vez compartieron.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a centrarse, movió la varita para hacer un corte limpio en el cuello del mortífago que estaba torturando a Dean en el suelo. La escena era grotesca, no recordaba un ataque de esas proporciones desde que todo comenzó.

—Harry —jadeó Seamus cuando lo encontró en medio de tanto caos, una herida abierta en su mejilla supurando—. Son demasiados, necesitamos refuer…

No pudo terminar la palabra. No le dejaron. Alguien le acertó de lleno por la espalda, atravesando todo su cuerpo como si de una daga de tratara. El pecho del chico comenzó a sangrar. Ambos miraron la herida y, en el transcurso de un segundo, asimilaron lo sucedido. Seamus pareció despedirse de Harry con la mirada antes de desplomarse sobre él, quien lo sostuvo un momento antes de dejarlo en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Un mortífago impactó contra su cuerpo con tal violencia que le hizo atravesar la ventana que había tras él. Los cristales rotos no dolieron tanto como la caída al patio trasero. Sus vértebras crujieron cuando el encapuchado cayó sobre él, aprovechándolo para amortiguar el golpe y, de paso, inmovilizarlo. Sin perder un segundo, agarró las muñecas del chico sobre el húmedo césped para evitar que escapara.

—El señor oscuro se alegrará de saber que por fin te atrapamos —dijo casi con sorna.

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Un desagradable pitido había empezado a sonar en sus oídos a medida que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas de manera sofocante. Estaba aturdido, pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para ser consciente de estar a punto de desmayarse. Su cuerpo ya había empezado a relajarse para contrarrestar el insoportable dolor que sentía, pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo pudo notar, no sin cierta confusión, cómo el mortífago que se inclinaba sobre él salía por los aires e impactaba contra el suelo varios metros más allá. Alguien se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su mano. Durante unos largos segundos Harry tuvo la sensación de que tiraban de él con fuerza, pero luego comprendió que, fuera quien fuera aquella persona, lo que estaba haciendo era desaparecerse con él.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sumido en una abrumadora oscuridad hasta que abrió los ojos. Un denso vaho nubló su vista un momento, el suficiente como para darse cuenta de que era provocado por su propia respiración. Sintió la urgencia de abrazarse el cuerpo con los brazos para intentar entrar en calor. El ambiente era frío, un frío húmedo que le calaba hasta los huesos. Miró entonces a su alrededor, confuso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo había traído ahí? Su confusión no hizo más que crecer al darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, reconocía vagamente el nevado claro donde se encontraba. Intentaba recordar de qué cuando el llanto de un niño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry no sabía por qué, pero escucharlo le resultaba desgarrador. Giró sobre sí mismo para intentar encontrar su procedencia, dispuesto a calmar al pequeño que lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo. Sin entender cómo, aquel llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, y lo hizo hasta tal punto de que tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos y taparlos con fuerza.

El sonido retumbó en su cabeza incluso cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Necesitó unos segundos para enfocarlos. No reconocía el gotelé del techo, pero lo que hizo que saltaran todas sus alarmas fue que, al girarse lentamente sobre la cama, se percató de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Harry se apresuró a levantarse de un salto. Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, dolorido… pero no mostró ni un ápice de debilidad en su rostro porque reconocía a la persona que tenía delante, sabía perfectamente quién era. Agarró su varita de la pequeña mesa que había junto a la cama y apuntó hacia la chica con firmeza. Ella contuvo el aliento, su gesto parecía haberla pillado por sorpresa. Harry recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Para tratarse de alguien del otro bando iba demasiado desarmada.

—Esto es un error de principiante —comentó el chico con hostilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dejar mi propia varita a la vista.

Pansy Parkinson se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos lo examinaban casi con curiosidad.

—No sabía que debía ocultarla —confesó.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa —respondió, moviendo la cabeza para quitarse un pequeño mechón de la cara—. Bueno, en la de los elfos domésticos. Desde que empezó la guerra viven en el sótano de mi mansión.

—Hazte a un lado —le advirtió.

—¿Qué?

—Que te quites de en medio. Tengo que irme de aquí.

—No, no puedes.

Harry se quedó mirándola con recelo.

—¿Hay mortífagos custodiando la habitación?

—No.

—¿Han encantado el lugar con hechizos oscuros para evitar que me escape?

—En absoluto.

—¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que voy a quedarme?

—Oh, lo harás si eres un poco inteligente.

—Déjate de jueguecitos, Parkinson. Ve al grano.

—Al parecer tienes amnesia.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo amnesia.

Pansy arqueó las cejas con una elegante suficiencia.

—¿No? Entonces dime… ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de desmayarte? —el chico se quedó mudo de repente. Solo podía recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido hacía tan solo unos minutos—. No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Te diste un buen golpe al caer por la ventana.

—¿Caí por una ventana?

Ella asintió.

—Estaban atacando la base de Finnigan y tú y tu grupo aparecisteis para ayudar.

—¿Seamus? —una extraña agonía empezó a nacer en la boca de su estómago al escuchar sobre el ataque—. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo están todos?

—Muertos —anunció Pansy. Su voz no mostraba la más mínima emoción.

—¿Muertos? ¿Todos?

—La gran mayoría —respondió con pesadez—. Él, su novio Thomas, Tonks…

Harry casi flaquea al escuchar aquello. Tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¿Tonks? ¿Nymphadora Tonk? Ella estaba…

No pudo terminar la frase, el solo pensamiento le daba arcadas.

—Ella no, su madre… Andrómeda —la chica hizo una pausa. Tal vez esperaba una reacción más fuerte por su parte, pero él simplemente no podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando—. El ataque fue perpetrado con el único objetivo de darte caza. Si te vas ahora, desorientado y amnésico como estás, terminarán atrapándote y todas esas muertes habrán sido en vano.

Harry al fin reaccionó ante sus palabras. Levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás de nuestro lado? —casi murmuró.

—Digamos que… no estoy del suyo.

—¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti?

—Me he jugado el cuello al salvarte de aquel mortífago, y prácticamente estoy cavando mi propia tumba al traerte y ocultarte aquí. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti?

Harry se quedó dubitativo un momento. ¿Lo era? La amnesia no le había hecho olvidar el apellido Parkinson, tampoco lo que estaban dispuestos hacer por su señor oscuro… pero sí, podía ver el peligro que estaba enfrentando al tratar de ayudarlo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo finalmente, bajando la varita—. Pero no puedo quedarme… tengo que volver, reunirme con los que queden, tengo que…

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Pansy entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—¿A quién?

Harry terminó de derrumbarse. Se sentó sobre la cama con pesar, como si aquella maldita amnesia le hubiera quitado la razón principal por la que seguía luchando cada día. Sabía que tenía que encontrarla, pero ahora no podía recordar a quién.

—No lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras su mirada se clavaba en los azulejos del suelo—. Es como si su rostro ahora fuera un borrón en mi mente.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrar a esa persona si no sabes a quién buscas? —llegados a ese punto Pansy ya se sabía vencedora, el tono de su voz lo hacía más que evidente—. Deberías quedarte, al menos hasta que recuperes la memoria.

Él intentó rebatir aquello, pero en esos momentos no lograba recordar ni cómo volver a Grimmauld Place.

—¿Estaré a salvo esta noche? —preguntó, visiblemente abatido.

—Jamás te buscarán aquí —le respondió—. Mi padre y los demás se han reunido hace unas horas. Al haber prácticamente caído tu grupo, piensan que puedes haber buscado refugio en algún lugar de Londres.

—¿Eso significa que morirán más inocentes mientras me buscan?

Ella no respondió a su pregunta.

—Necesitas descansar. Tienes comida en la cocina, encuéntrala tú mismo.

Harry la vio darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. No se había dado cuenta de la oscuridad que lo envolvía hasta que se tumbó en la cama y no pudo distinguir el gotelé del techo. Agarrando su varita con firmeza sobre su pecho, Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

**NA: **¿Impresiones? ¿Os gusta cómo va tomando forma esta historia? Yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola :)

**¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
**Cristy.**


	4. La chica Greengrass

**NA: **¡Hola! Perdonad la demora, tanto a Mad como a mí se nos ha hecho bola la vida últimamente.

Esta vez es indiferente el orden en el que leáis los capítulos. Este en concreto se lo dedico a la bella y dulce Dani :) Gracias por siempre tener bonitas palabras para ambas. Love you so.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La chica Greengrass.**

* * *

Harry se despertó con el repentino sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Su tan desarrollado sentido de la supervivencia le hizo ponerse en pie en cuestión de segundos, agarrando su varita y deslizándose por la habitación con todo el sigilo que su agarrotado cuerpo le permitía. Alguien había entrado en aquel sitio, podía oír sus pasos. Así que aguzó el oído para escuchar cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, que pudiera servirle para descubrir de quién diablos se trataba… porque era muy consciente de que había pasado la noche en territorio enemigo, porque su cabeza tenía un elevado precio y él había aprendido que si quería sobrevivir tenía que atacar antes de ser atacado. Pero lo único que era capaz de escuchar eran pequeños sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Se asomó un poco para echar un vistazo al pasillo. Frustrado, se reprendió internamente por no haber hecho un recorrido de reconocimiento por aquella casa la noche anterior, antes de dormirse. Ahora jugaba en desventaja.

Sosteniendo su varita firmemente y caminando casi agazapado, siguió los sonidos con cautela hasta llegar a la habitación de la que procedían. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y respiró profundamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sea quien fuera quien había entrado allí no tendría el gusto de toparse con él de repente. No le daría tiempo ni a reaccionar.

Tres, dos, uno.

Un impulso rebosante de adrenalina hizo que Harry saltara bajo el marco de la puerta, apuntando su varita hacia aquella persona y lanzando un hechizo aturdidor que, de haberla pillado desprevenida, le habría acertado de lleno en el pecho. Pero los reflejos de Pansy habían sido más rápidos que él. Una ráfaga de viento salió de la punta de su varita y desvió su ataque a la pared más alejada. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry empezó a bajar su varita lentamente después de comprobar que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, la muchacha solo sacaba latas de conserva de su bolso y las dejaba una a una en la encimera de la cocina.

—Si lo llego a saber, dejo que te mueras de hambre —replicó ella, finalmente.

Él no se disculpó por lo ocurrido, simplemente se limitó a guardar su varita, entrar en la estancia y contar con la mirada las latas que estaba depositando sobre el mármol de aquella superficie.

—No planeo quedarme tanto tiempo —anunció al perder la cuenta en la tercera decena.

—¿Vas a escaparte? —Pansy arqueó una ceja mientras le sostenía la mirada con intensidad.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pues con qué elocuencia no lo has dicho.

La chica siguió sacando comida de su bolso mientras él trataba de explicarse mejor.

—Lo que digo es que no puedo quedarme más de lo estrictamente necesario —dijo, sus sienes empezando a doler nuevamente debido al estrés—. Hay gente que depende de mí, no puedo desaparecer para siempre.

—No seas ridículo —se burló ella, aparentemente cansada de escuchar tonterías—. Lo que no puedes hacer es irte en tu estado. Tienes amnesia, ¿recuerdas? Así no podrás ayudar a nadie, es más, así solo eres un peligro para ti mismo.

Harry pensó en lo irónico que era que alguien como ella se preocupara por su integridad física, lo cual le llevó a hacerse una pregunta. Una para la que no tenía (o no recordaba) la respuesta.

—¿Colaboras con la Orden?

Ella sonrió con pesadez, yendo de un lado a otro mientras guardaba todas las cosas que acababa de traer en diferentes armarios.

—No directamente —respondió—. Somos un pequeño grupo de personas las que intentamos frustrar desde dentro los ataques que se planean contra ti y los tuyos. Nadie sabe quiénes somos, ni siquiera vosotros. Es más seguro para los míos que todos crean que estamos del lado de Voldemort. No sabes cuántas veces te he salvado el pellejo, Potter.

Harry no cabía en sí del asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú, personalmente?

—Sí —dijo con firmeza, agitando la varita y haciendo que las cosas empezaran a guardarse solas mientras ella se apoyaba en la encimera—. Yo lidero ese grupo. Todos creyeron conveniente que, además, mi mayor responsabilidad fueras tú. Todo estará acabado si te encuentran, así que hago lo que puedo por ayudar a mantenerte con vida.

—¿Entonces estáis infiltrados en vuestro propio bando?

—Sí, pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros —le advirtió—. Nadie más debe saber de nuestra existencia, sería nuestra sentencia de muerte asegurada.

—No se lo diré a nadie —le prometió. Todavía le resultaba algo extraño aquella situación, pero era evidente que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por mantenerlo a salvo—. ¿Mantendremos el contacto cuando me vaya? Podríamos unir fuerzas si algún día llega a ser necesario.

—No volveremos a vernos —le aseguró con rotundidad, completamente convencida de sus palabras—. Nosotros no atacamos, somos los hijos de algunas de las personalidades más importantes del círculo de Voldemort. Nosotros nos limitamos a escuchar y a actuar en consecuencia. Ya te lo he dicho, frustramos los ataques desde dentro. Manipulamos la información, damos pistas falsas… lo que hice contigo ayer fue una excepción. Sabía que el ataque iba a ser uno de los más importantes hasta ahora, y como no pudimos hacer mucho por sabotearlo… decidí personificarme en el lugar y seguirlo de cerca por si fuera necesario intervenir.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna del chico. Por primera vez era realmente consciente de que, si ahora mismo podía contarlo, era gracias a ella. Aquello solo hacía que la situación fuera mucho más extraña.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo ella, quitándole importancia—. He traído algunos ingredientes para empezar a elaborar una poción que ayude a revertir la situación. También he empezado a hojear algunos libros de texto, el tiempo de cocción puede variar entre tres días y dos semanas —comentó, sacándose un pequeño trozo de pergamino del interior de su túnica—. He anotado el proceso que requiere dicha poción. Podría curar tu amnesia, así que más te vale seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Harry observó con curiosidad cómo procedía a sacar botecitos de cristal de su bolso, con ingredientes y sustancias de todo tipo en su interior. Luego reparó en las palabras que acababa de decir.

—¿Podría?

—La amnesia es un trastorno mental, Potter. Puede ser curado con magia, por supuesto, pero no disponemos de las indicaciones de un medimago o hechicero. Si intento reparar tu mente sin tener conocimientos de sanación es muy probable que termine destruyendo todos tus recuerdos, y de manera definitiva e irrevocable. No podemos arriesgarnos. Pero según he leído, esta poción podría ayudar a acelerar tu recuperación. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Empiézala tú, yo no sé cuándo podré volver.

—¿Por qué?

—Habrá reunión al caer la noche —le informó—. Todos te vieron durante el ataque de ayer, así que estaban convencidos de que finalmente te atraparían… pero te esfumaste en sus narices. Y no es de tu estilo desaparecer cuando tus amigos te necesitan. Están desesperados por encontrar respuestas a lo que pudo haber pasado.

—¿Os vais a reunir en tu casa?

—Sí, al menos durante lo que queda de mes.

—Entonces… ¿simplemente te espero aquí?

—Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer. —Su voz sonaba contundente al responder—. Prácticamente me juego la vida al tenerte oculto, y mi casa se llena de mortífagos al menos tres veces por semana. Cualquiera podría verme venir demasiado seguido y sospechar, así que deja que sea yo la que se encargue de todo y no hagas ninguna estupidez que me lo ponga más difícil.

Aquello sonó como una amenaza, así que Harry optó por no decir nada más mientras ella caminaba hasta la salida y él la seguía con la mirada.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el suelo, un poco encorvado y con las piernas cruzadas, cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. La luz del sol había dejado de penetrar a través de las ventanas, y como consecuencia, ahora estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por conseguir leer las etiquetas de aquellos botes de ingredientes que le había traído la Slytherin en la mañana.

Parpadeó un poco para deshacer la pesadez de sus ojos y conjuró un lumos con su varita a la vez que un fugaz pensamiento cruzaba su mente de lado a lado.

¿Ya habría empezado la reunión que Parkinson había mencionado en la mañana? ¿Quiénes asistirían? ¿Qué temas tratarían? Por lo que le había dicho la chica, seguramente iniciarían un plan de búsqueda para rastrear medio mundo y encontrarlo, pero… ¿y si hablaban de otras cuestiones que pudieran interesarle? ¿Decisiones técnicas, tácticas u objetivos futuros?

Apagó el hornillo sobre el que se encontraba el caldero y se puso en pie de un salto. Recordaba a la perfección la advertencia que le había hecho la Slytherin solo un puñado de horas antes, pero era demasiado consciente de que en los tiempos que corrían había oportunidades que no podía dejar escapar. ¿Que había la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran y lo mataran? Sí, pero también tenía ocasión de espiar lo que decían altos mandos de Voldemort en esa reunión y, si salía vivo de aquello, seguramente sería información trascendental que ayudaría a planear sus próximos movimientos.

Y es que ya había estado demasiado tiempo dando palos de ciego.

Con sigilo y prudencia, salió de aquella pequeña casa y se dirigió a hurtadillas a la gran mansión que divisaba a unos doscientos metros de allí. La sola iluminación de la luna hacía que el edificio pareciera más imponente con cada paso que daba en su dirección, pero llegados a ese punto nada podía detenerlo. Había mirado a la muerte a los ojos tantas veces que retarla se había convertido en un ejercicio diario para él.

Una vez que llegó al majestuoso edificio, se ocultó entre las sombras y recorrió sus paredes con la mano hasta dar con una puerta que, por fortuna, se abrió en cuanto giró el pomo. Tragó saliva, no sin cierto esfuerzo. El interior daba incluso más escalofríos que el exterior. Todo estaba en penumbra, pero conjurar un poco de luz tan solo delataría su posición… así que se vio obligado a caminar a tientas y desorientado hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron un poco mejor a la oscuridad. Mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente por las habitaciones se permitió admirar la decoración de aquella impresionante mansión. La mayoría de los muebles eran de estilo victoriano, pero nada de lo que había allí parecía anticuado. Pasó entonces junto a un piano en el que pudo verse reflejado en la brillantez de su superficie. Impresionado, deslizó un dedo por sus teclas, como si de alguna manera su subconsciente jugara a tentar a la suerte. El corazón del chico se aceleró al recordar que en aquella casa, probablemente en aquel mismo instante, habría una docena de mortífagos aunando sus fuerzas para conspirar en su contra.

Harry se obligó a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, fuera lo que fuera, así que siguió recorriendo la descomunal casa hasta encontrar, al fondo de un pasillo, una puerta ligeramente entreabierta de la que salía un poco de luz. A medida que avanzaba empezaba a escuchar las voces que provenían del interior.

Un sonido repentino, como si una persona hubiera golpeado fuertemente una mesa con ambos puños, hizo que Harry se sobresaltara sobremanera.

—¿Cómo es posible? —gritó alguien desde dentro—. ¡Nadie se evapora de un momento a otro!

—Hay quienes aseguran haber visto a s hacerlo caer por una ventana.

—De hecho, yo mismo me asomé en cuanto terminé de cargarme a Tonks —añadió otro hombre, cuyas palabras solo provocaron en Harry un deseo inmenso de asomarse para descubrir quién de ellos había sido el verdugo de Andrómeda—. Solo vi un borrón, pero vi lo suficiente como para asegurar que alguien lo ayudó a desaparecerse.

—¡Es evidente que alguien lo sacó de allí, maldita sea! —exclamó la primera voz—. ¡La pregunta es quién! ¡Porque lo teníamos, lo teníamos!

Harry caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta, tras la que se colocó con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

—Seguro que fue la hija de Tonks, Nymphadora —añadió una voz diferente, esta vez de mujer—. No estuvo en la batalla en ningún momento, es posible que se quedara apartada y decidiera intervenir al ser testigo de tal situación. Probablemente sepa dónde está escondido, si conseguimos atraparla seguramente podremos sacarle su posición a base de torturas.

—¡Padre! ¿Padre? —La voz de Pansy se escuchó por encima de los murmullos de los presentes. Parecía angustiada al principio, aunque logró recomponerse cuando todos se callaron para escucharla—. ¿Podría hacer una sugerencia, padre?

—Adelante, hija, adelante.

—No creo que Nymphadora Tonks sepa, ni por asomo, dónde se encuentra Potter realmente —dijo con firmeza—. Según los últimos informes ella está embarazada, nadie la hubiera dejado acercarse siquiera al lugar de la batalla. Ya sabéis, el moralismo de Potter y los suyos. Y tampoco es que hubiera sido útil en algún aspecto, es decir, es peligroso aparecerse y desaparecerse en su estado, mucho más si en el proceso tienes que llevar a alguien más contigo. No, si queréis mi opinión, creo que Hermione Granger es la única que pudo haber intervenido.

—Draco Malfoy ha dado parte de eso, Pansy, al parecer ella ya no es integrante de la Orden.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tiene eso alguna relevancia? —A pesar de que hablaba fuerte y decidida, a Harry le dio la sensación de que parecía impaciente por demostrar que su teoría era mucho más razonable que la anterior—. Ella y Potter siempre han sido, no sé, como hermanos. Por mucho que ella haya abandonado la Orden, pudo haber llegado a sus oídos el ataque y presentarse allí para ayudar, llegando justo a tiempo para salvar a su amigo en el último momento. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo su gente.

—Ya sabes que la señorita Granger y mi hijo tuvieron un pequeño "encuentro" —Harry cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula con aquella nueva intervención. La voz de Lucius Malfoy era inconfundible, pero escuchar sobre su amiga topándose con alguien como Draco era mucho más imponente. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habría hecho daño? Se obligó a volver en sí para encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas—. Según él, después de mencionarlo, Hermione Granger parecía fuera de sí mientras le gritaba para saber qué había pasado con su amigo. No creo que haya sido ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que habíamos dado con una de las bases secretas de la Orden y habíamos perpetrado uno de los ataques más sangrientos de la historia.

—Parece nuevo en esto, señor Malfoy —espetó la chica, mordaz—. Su encuentro con ella seguramente haya sido una maniobra de distracción. Una jugada para despistar. ¿Quién no puede fingir que no sabe de lo que habla el enemigo? Su hijo, usted y todos habéis dado por hecho que ella no sabía nada, pero… ¿y si ha conseguido engañaros y sabe más de lo que aparenta?

Durante unos largos segundos, se hizo el silencio en aquella sala. Harry aprovechó para, con la mayor prudencia del mundo, asomarse un poco por la rendija de la puerta. Cerró uno de los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero solo fue capaz de divisar al señor Malfoy, a Pansy y a su hermano Pete. Este último, como si hubiera notado su presencia de algún modo, dirigió la mirada hacia él, pero para entonces Harry ya había vuelto a esconderse.

—Es posible que lo que dice Pansy sea cierto —dijo una voz nueva, rompiendo de una vez el estremecedor silencio. Al escucharla, Harry frunció levemente el ceño mientras intentaba hacer memoria. La suave voz de aquella chica le resultaba familiar, _demasiado familiar_… Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerle cara a la susodicha—. Es una posibilidad a tener en cuenta, muy en cuenta. Incluso me atrevería a decir que deberíamos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en dar caza a Granger. De todos modos no es que quede mucho más de la Orden después del ataque. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito ausentarme unos segundos para ir al baño.

La conversación siguió mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada hacia atrás. Harry retrocedió unos pasos, consciente de que debía reaccionar para ponerse a salvo, pero solo tuvo tiempo de dar con un cuarto de escobas y esconderse en la oscuridad. Sea quien fuera la chica que acababa de hablar, ya había salido de la estancia en la que se llevaba a cabo la reunión y ahora caminaba por aquel pasillo, muy cerca de donde estaba. ¿Le daría tiempo a empujar un poco la puerta para quedar completamente oculto? Lo intentó, aunque fue en un acto reflejo. Debió haber supuesto que aquella puerta chirriaría lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

Notó a la chica aminorar el paso, lo que hizo que Harry apretara sus dedos alrededor de su varita por si descubría su posición. Seguramente podría atacarla, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de poder salir de allí con vida después de eso.

Una mano volvió a empujar la puerta que él previamente había cerrado, pero esta vez con más suavidad. Harry la apuntaba con su varita, pero ella iba desarmada. De hecho, ni siquiera le sorprendió demasiado encontrarlo allí. Él tuvo que enfocar los ojos para verla mejor. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas, y su cabello castaño caía con gracia a ambos lados de su rostro en ondas perfectas.

La Slytherin se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos más, alargando la tensión del momento pero sin hacer ningún movimiento que diera a entender que sacaría su varita y atacaría de inmediato. No, ella solo se llevó un dedo a los labios lentamente, haciéndole saber que debía permanecer en silencio si quería sobrevivir. A Harry solo le dio tiempo a oler su perfume. Acto seguido, la chica dio un par de silenciosos pasos hacia atrás antes de que se la tragara la oscuridad.

Después, todo pareció claro en su olvidadiza y castigada mente.

Era Daphne. Daphne Greengrass era la chica a la que buscaba.

* * *

**NA: **Esta vez a Mad se le fueron los dedos y escribió un capítulo tan largo que lo tuvo partir en dos. Eso significa que ella ya tiene listo el siguiente, así que si me demostráis cuánto amáis estas historias yo me inspiraré muchísimo y trataré de tener el mío para la semana que viene. ¡No es broma! Y los que vienen son... AAAAAH, para infartaros. Os quiero mucho :D

**¿Me dejas un review para actualizar rápido? c:**  
**Cristy.**


	5. Infiltrado

**NA:** ¡Hola! Aquí traemos un nuevo capítulo de las Encrucijadas (el de Mad Aristocrat está de escándalo, para morir de la tensión). En el capítulo anterior observamos que no muchas personas dejaron feedback, ¿estáis en plan perezosos o es que no os gusta cómo vamos desarrollando las historias? :v

¡Sed libres de comentar lo que queráis! Nosotras siempre estaremos felices de leeros.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Infiltrado.**

* * *

Después de aquel breve e inesperado encuentro con la chica Greengrass, Harry decidió que ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte por esa noche. Cerró los ojos un instante cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de nuevo a la inmensidad del jardín trasero.

Qué bien sentaba el aire acariciando su cara después de haber sentido la muerte a flor de piel.

A medida que avanzaba hasta su escondite, recordó con un deje de melancolía las palabras que Andrómeda le había dedicado unos meses atrás; "A veces eres demasiado ingenuo, ¿qué te hace pensar que conseguirás la victoria yendo de frente con ellos? Así solo harás que te maten un día de estos".

Aquella noche había estado a punto de tener razón, aunque ya no pudiera saberlo. Si tan solo la persona que se hubiera ausentado de la reunión hubiera sido alguien diferente a Daphne, alguien que realmente quisiera verlo muerto… las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Pero afortunadamente ella era parte del pequeño grupo liderado por Parkinson, ella no iba a delatarlo, estaba de su parte.

Darse una ducha de agua fría cuando llegó a la casa originalmente destinada a los elfos de la familia fue más una necesidad que un capricho. Después de modificar temporalmente las instalaciones para hacerlas a su medida, Harry se quedó pensando en la muchacha de cabellos castaños mientras las gotas caían deslizándose por su cuerpo. Había sido el aroma dulzón de su perfume el que había desencadenado en su mente una serie de recuerdos aparentemente bloqueados. Recuerdos confusos, borrosos, pero suficientes como para suponer que era ella la chica a la que buscaba con tanto ímpetu.

Lo siguiente que necesitaba recordar era… ¿Para qué la buscaba? ¿Cuál era el propósito de encontrarla? Sabía que definitivamente era importante, pero en ese momento no lograba encontrar las razones en el fondo de su cabeza.

Frustrado, agrandó una de las diminutas toallas del estante y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura cuando su ducha terminó, aunque estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo al salir del baño y ser interceptado por una más que furiosa Slytherin. Al encararlo repentinamente, Harry pudo ver la ira que irradiaban los ojos de Pansy Parkinson, reflejándose también en el evidente enrojecimiento de su rostro.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer lo que te digo?! —exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡¿Eres consciente de qué estaría pasando contigo si te hubiera encontrado una persona diferente a Daphne?! ¡Estarías atado de pies y manos en el sótano de mi casa, siendo torturado y desollado lentamente por algún mortífago mientras esperan la llegada de Voldemort, quien no haría otra cosa que alargar tu sufrimiento hasta que llegara el momento de escucharte suplicarle la muerte! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente, Potter?!

—No puedo creer lo que veo…

Una voz desconocida los sorprendió a ambos, quienes giraron rápidamente para encontrar a un chico de cabellos negros apuntándoles con su varita. Desarmados como estaban, optaron por alzar las manos a modo de rendición. Pansy tragó saliva antes de murmurar.

—No es lo que parece, Liam.

—Pues yo creo que está bastante claro —espetó él mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, como si ya estuviera saboreando el reconocimiento de haber sido el que, no solo lograra entregar a Harry Potter, sino también a una inesperada cómplice—. ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo para los traidores, prima?

—Deja que te lo explique…

—No vas a explicármelo a mí, vas a explicárselo al señor Tenebroso —se mofó, moviendo su varita para obligarlos a bajar los brazos y conjurando un par de cuerdas que rodearon con fuerza los cuerpos de los chicos.

Ambos gimieron ante la presión ejercida en sus cuerpos, pero cuando el chico se acercó a ellos para comprobar que estuvieran bien atados, alguien más apareció inesperadamente en escena.

—¡Desmaius!

Cuando cayó de espaldas, Harry pudo divisar a Daphne Greengrass bajo el marco de la puerta, quien respiró profundamente antes de apresurarse a liberarlos de las cuerdas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry, mirando a la persona inconsciente frente a ellos.

—Mi primo —respondió Pansy con voz neutra.

—Siento no haber llegado antes, trataba de que nadie más se percatara de lo sospechoso que era que saliéramos fuera durante la noche —se disculpó Daphne.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Después de contarte mi encuentro con… Harry, y que decidieras venir a expresarle tu descontento, me di cuenta de que tu primo se había percatado de algo porque se disponía a seguirte cuando creía que no lo veía… así que yo lo seguí a él —explicó, visiblemente aliviada por haber llegado a tiempo.

Pansy terminó de quitarse las cuerdas de encima, dándoles una patada para alejarlas cuando cayeron al suelo. Antes de responder, miró un instante al chico que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Hay que deshacernos de él. Sabe demasiado. —Aparentemente de acuerdo con ella, Daphne estiró un brazo para cumplir con sus órdenes, pero Pansy la detuvo interponiéndose entre la varita y el cuerpo—. Así no, Daph. Cualquiera podría leer el registro de actividad de nuestras varitas, y ya sabes lo que pasa con nosotras. No somos cazadoras, no rastreamos a nadie ni participamos en ataques. Apenas salimos de nuestras casas para asistir a las reuniones organizadas por nuestros padres. Nadie debe saber que hemos matado a alguien.

El fino vello de la piel desnuda de Harry se erizó cuando vio a Parkinson inclinarse sobre su primo y ponerle ambas manos en el cuello. Empezó a apretar los dedos a su alrededor mientras fruncía un poco los labios debido al esfuerzo. El cuerpo del chico desmayado empezó a experimentar unos ligeros espasmos mientras ella continuaba en su intento por obstruir sus vías respiratorias. Aquello no le llevaría mucho tiempo, aunque se estaba sintiendo como una eternidad para los que observaban la escena desde fuera.

Mientras, Harry la miraba casi con horror. No podía creer que no le temblara el pulso a la hora de matar a alguien con quien compartía sangre y apellido. De la garganta de la chica salieron pequeños gemidos por la fuerza empleada, y Harry pudo ver perfectamente cómo, poco a poco, se escapaba la vida del cuerpo de aquel chaval. Sí, cada segundo que pasaba moría un poco más. Y a ella no parecía importarle.

Finalmente, un último apretón hizo que el pecho de la víctima dejara de moverse al exhalar su último suspiro. Pansy acercó el oído a sus labios, solo para comprobar que ya no respiraba más.

En un gesto que se sintió totalmente irónico, ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Te ayudaré a esconder el cuerpo —ofreció su amiga.

—Sí, pero antes córtale una buena cantidad de cabello y ponlo en algún recipiente —ordenó Parkinson, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda. Acto seguido, miró con suspicacia al chico de la habitación que aún seguía con vida—. ¿No querías espiar nuestras reuniones? Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo desde dentro.

—Pero…

—No te atrevas a replicarme, no después de lo que me has hecho hacer —le interrumpió, alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia—. ¿No podías simplemente obedecer mis indicaciones? ¿Tan difíciles eran de seguir? Sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero ya te he explicado por qué no puedes irte, al menos no todavía. Tenemos que terminar esa maldita poción para intentar curar tu amnesia, y lo cierto es que todos sospecharán si mi primo desaparece de un día para otro sin dar explicaciones. Te harás pasar por él hasta que recuperes la memoria, ¿me escuchas? Y no hay más que hablar —ordenó, dirigiéndose entonces a su amiga—. Daphne, arregla todo este desastre, ¿quieres? Y no le quites el ojo de encima a Potter hasta que vuelva con un poco de poción multijugos.

Harry hizo el amago de decir algo, pero la chica alzó una mano y volvió a interrumpirlo.

»No te molestes, no quiero tus disculpas —espetó, cortante—. Tan solo conseguir adentrarme en la habitación donde mi padre guarda las reservas de las pociones me expondrá a un peligro enorme y absoluto. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que tus actos tienen consecuencias? —Él se sujetó la toalla al empezar a deslizársele por la cintura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, quién miró hacia aquella zona con ojos fieros antes de volver a posarlos en los suyos—. Y vístete ya, por el amor de Salazar.

No esperó a obtener una respuesta. Caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos.

Harry y Daphne se miraron un instante, incómodos. La chica suspiró por lo bajo a la vez que se apoyaba en una pared cercana. Algo parecía perturbarla al quedarse a solas con él, pero el Gryffindor no podía entender sus motivos.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Tiene mucho estrés encima, ¿sabes?

Escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a él revolvió algo en el interior del chico, quien le sostuvo la mirada mientras inhalaba disimuladamente, de nuevo, el perfume que emanaba de su cuello.

—Creo que todas las personas que pertenecen al mundo mágico están estresadas últimamente —masculló entonces.

—Tienes razón —concedió ella, esbozando una sonrisa que se sintió, en cierto modo, melancólica—. Tú debes ser el que más. Por si fuera poco el hecho de que toda tu vida te han querido matar, ahora pierdes la memoria.

—Sí, el momento ha sido desafortunado.

Ella asintió.

—Pansy me contó lo de tu amnesia. —La voz de la chica se escuchó entrecortada cuando añadió—: Entonces, ¿no nos reconoces?

Él tomó una larga respiración.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Como vuestros nombres, o la casa de Hogwarts a la que pertenecéis… Pero poco más.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿Solo pequeños detalles?

—Solo eso. Y si te soy sincero… no creo tener buenos recuerdos de vosotras. Pero tampoco puedo estar seguro, ¿no?

La chica se mordió un labio ante aquella revelación y Harry notó cómo su pecho se contraía. ¿Sus orbes habían empezado a adquirir un ligero brillo, o eran imaginaciones suyas?

—Entonces has perdido años de memoria.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿De Hermione y tus amigos sí te acuerdas?

Ambos preguntaron a la vez, pero al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, Harry siguió hablando con resignación.

—No estoy muy seguro, ¿hace mucho que ella y Theo dejaron la Orden?

—Poco más de un mes y medio.

—Entonces recuerdo hasta ahí.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque… Hay algo más.

—¿Sí?

La voz de Daphne se notó excitada ante la posibilidad de ser recordada. Él se quedó pensativo un momento. No estaba seguro de si era inteligente mencionar aquello cuando ni él mismo sabía lo que el Harry sin amnesia buscaba de ella. Su mirada intransigente le convenció de decirlo de todas formas.

—Creo que, antes de que me pasara esto, te buscaba con desesperación.

Otro esbozo de sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de lo más profundo de su pecho—. Sé que buscaba a una chica, y que era algo de suma importancia… Pero no puedo recordar a quién, ni por qué.

Greengrass entrecerró un poco los ojos. ¿Estaba emocionada o solo se mostraba suspicaz?

—¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en lo que duró aquel pesado silencio que los abrazaba.

—Olí tu perfume.

—Oh.

Ella contuvo el aliento de forma instantánea. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? ¿Tendría ella la respuesta a aquel interrogante? Y si la tenía, ¿se lo diría?

Entonces, ella decidió moverse y tirar de uno de los pies del chico que yacía muerto entre ellos.

»Ayúdame, Pansy volverá enseguida.

. . . . .

Harry tomó asiento, irguiéndose en él mientras trataba de mantener una expresión neutra. Jamás se hubiera imaginado sentándose frente aquella robusta mesa de roble en compañía de todos esos rostros sombríos. Era muy consciente de que la mayoría de ellos estaban deseosos de poder capturarlo para poner su cabeza en una estaca, según los deseos de su Lord.

En aquella reunión lo miraban, pero no podían verlo realmente. No, porque para ellos era un mortífago más. Uno callado, reservado y sanguinario, tal y como le había advertido Pansy. Un chico cruel y despiadado que vivía en la mansión de sus tíos desde que sus padres murieron en combate, no hacía mucho. Un cazador del ejército de Voldemort que no destacaba precisamente por su agilidad en cuanto a rastrear a personas por su cuenta, pero sí cuando se requería sacar cierta información sobre alguien a base de torturas. Se podía decir que él, junto con su primo Pete, eran los encargados de conseguir los testimonios necesarios para facilitar la tarea de Draco y su grupo, cuyo trabajo era el de dar caza a los señalados por Voldemort de manera literal.

Pansy estiró un brazo para coger y desdoblar uno de los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa. Daphne la imitó. Ambas leyeron con atención las líneas que indicaban algunas direcciones en las que podría encontrarse Neville, aun habiendo sido ellas mismas las que, previamente a la reunión, habían modificado la información ofrecida. Los ojos de las muchachas se desplazaban por la superficie del papel haciendo un gran trabajo de despiste. Tanto ellas como Harry sabían que aquellos no eran los lugares que ciertos mortífagos de inferior nivel habían aportado a la investigación, sino otros completamente alejados de los originales.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces, esas chicas y su pequeño grupo, les habrían salvado el pellejo a él y a la Orden jugándose el suyo propio. Ahora que habían pasado tres días desde que una de ellas había matado a su propio primo para protegerlo, finalmente podía creerlo. Había sido extraño al principio, pero ahora podía creer que un puñado de jóvenes Slytherins estaban de su lado.

Era bueno saber que podía contar con alguien en la inmensidad de aquella casa, sobre todo cuando suplantaba la identidad de uno de ellos en sus narices.

"No hables más de lo necesario. De hecho, intenta no hablar en la medida de lo posible. Él era un chico que no tenía mucho que decir sobre nada. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su habitación y simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y cumplir órdenes cuando las había. Aun así, muestra interés en las reuniones. Le encantaba cuando le asignaban algún caso porque eso suponía dar rienda suelta a su macabra imaginación. Mi hermano se encargaba de hacer las preguntas y él de castigar a los interrogados cuando no respondían lo que querían. Era sádico, alguien a quien no quieres encontrarte en callejones oscuros o en días lluviosos. Lo vi despellejar viva a una niña de seis años porque sus padres no querían dar información sobre tu base".

Ser Liam Parkinson había sido relativamente sencillo después de las advertencias de su prima. Sin embargo, todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

—El señor Tenebroso está empezando a impacientarse debido a la falta de novedades con respecto a Potter y a Granger —habló con voz contundente el señor Parkinson, dando inicio a la reunión de la noche—. Ya hay grupos rastreando a ambos, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Ellos son las personas de mayor interés para el Régimen, pero no podemos olvidarnos de los segundones. Sobre la mesa hay pergaminos con las posibles localizaciones en las que puede encontrarse Longbottom. Ya sabéis que formaba parte de la cédula de Potter, tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda para encontrarlo. Travers, tú y tus hijos os encargaréis de rastrear dichas zonas para intentar dar con su paradero.

El aludido, en cuyo rostro había una enorme cicatriz, asintió una sola vez. Entonces, el padre de Parkinson prosiguió:

»También han llegado a mis oídos noticias de Nymphadora. —Harry se tensó en su asiento ante aquella mención inesperada, pero por alguna razón, Pansy también lo hizo. Greengrass pisó el pie de su amiga para devolverla a la realidad, quien recobró la compostura y pellizcó el dorso de la mano de Harry bajo la mesa para, a su vez, advertirle de mantenerse sereno—. Al parecer llamó a la puerta de una pareja muggle de madrugada. Cargaba a un niño en sus brazos mientras intentaba buscar refugio para parir a otro. No sé muy bien si puede llegar a sernos de utilidad, pero no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. No a estas alturas y con Potter en paradero desconocido. Mi hijo y mi sobrino se encargarán de hacerle una visita a esos muggles. No me cabe duda de que lograrán sonsacarles cualquier dato que nos permita encontrar a Tonks, sea donde sea que se esconde. Ahora mismo no es que esté en la mejor de las condiciones… Sola y con dos infantes, uno de ellos prematuro. No puede haber ido muy lejos.

—¿Quién es el otro niño? —preguntó una de las pocas mujeres que había en la sala.

—No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos —respondió, girándose entonces hacia los muchachos que lo miraban con atención—. Pete, Liam, ya no hacéis falta aquí. El jarrón junto a la estantería de la habitación es un traslador que os llevará directamente a la casa de dichos muggles. Yo mismo me he encargado de ello antes de la reunión. Id, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Harry vio a Pete dedicarle un esbozo de sonrisa mientras se levantaba, dejando una silla vacía a su lado. Luego, miró a las chicas intentando que el pánico no lo delatara. Pansy y Daphne lo vieron a su vez, ambas con clara impotencia y congoja en sus orbes.

Mover el cuerpo de Liam Parkinson resultó mucho más difícil entonces. De repente se sentía tremendamente pesado, fatigado y abatido. No quería pensar en lo que le tocaría hacer en cuestión de minutos, pero… ¿acaso tenía opción? No, no había escapatoria.

Se levantó de su asiento con pesar, cruzó la habitación arrastrando los pies y llegó junto al hermano de Parkinson, pero antes de que ambos tocaran el traslador, echó una ojeada a su espalda. Pansy era la única persona que lo miraba con ojos abatidos.

Pero no podía escapar. No esa vez.

_Tres… dos… uno._

Ambos tocaron el jarrón en cuestión, cuyo roce provocó que sus cuerpos fueran absorbidos y escupidos dentro de una casa desconocida. El hombre estaba justo ahí, pasando de leer tranquilamente el periódico a mirar con horror a las personas que acababan de aparecer en el salón de su casa… de la nada.

—Yo me encargo de este —apuntó Pete—. Tú busca a la mujer.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

Las nerviosas preguntas del hombre pronto se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores. Gritos que no oiría nadie gracias al encantamiento silenciador que "su primo" acababa de poner en el lugar. Harry abandonó la estancia, desorientado, después de ser testigo de cómo Pete le propinaba un puñetazo al hombre en la boca del estómago.

No le costó encontrar a la mujer, fue ella misma la que se asomó por la puerta de la cocina al escuchar el escándalo. Al verlo quiso gritar, pero Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con firmeza.

—Shhh, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Hay niños en la casa? —susurró, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su garganta. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces escúchame. Tienes que irte, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que irte rápido. Corre todo lo que puedas y no mires atrás.

Cuando se aseguró de que la mujer no gritaría, sus dedos dejaron de presionar sus labios poco a poco. Ella seguía mirándolo con una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro, aunque ligeramente más calmada.

—Mi marido —murmuró.

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración. Iba a prometer un imposible, algo que sabía que no podría cumplir… pero era lo que debía decir si quería que, al menos, esa mujer se salvara de los horrores que vería su casa aquella noche.

—Yo me encargaré de que no le pase nada malo —dijo al fin—. Pero tú tienes que irte, o las cosas se pondrán más feas de lo que ya están. A mi amigo le gusta violar mujeres. Si no encuentra a ninguna aquí, simplemente cogeremos algunas cosas y nos iremos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras del salón seguían escuchándose gritos y gemidos del forcejeo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Pete podía simplemente inmovilizar al hombre con su varita, pero estaba claro que le gustaba sentir la acción en sus venas, golpear con sus propios puños.

La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no le haréis daño?

—Te doy mi palabra.

Harry se odió profundamente por mentir de esa manera, por darle falsas esperanzas a una mujer que, seguramente, no volvería a ver a su marido nunca más. Pero fueron esas palabras las que lograron convencerla de que lo mejor era que se escabullera por la puerta de atrás y saliera corriendo por el jardín.

Después de verla abandonar la casa, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos para encarar la situación en el salón.

—Ni rastro de la mujer —anunció con voz átona.

El hombre ya estaba atado y amordazado a su llegada, pero nada de eso le impidió mostrarse visiblemente aliviado al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Pete, por el contrario, se enfureció rápidamente. Se dirigió a la ventana a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad. No tardó en deslizar el cristal a un lado y lanzar un hechizo que pareció dar de lleno a algo entre la maleza. Luego, movió de nuevo su varita e hizo que el cuerpo malherido de la mujer levitara hasta la casa y entrara por la ventana.

—Estás perdiendo práctica, primito. Casi se te escapa una simple e insignificante muggle —dijo con desdén.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner a la nueva rehén en una silla y maniatarla mientras lloraba y lo miraba con súplica en los ojos. Una herida profunda en su hombro manchaba de sangre la camiseta y parte de su cuello. Tal vez se hubieran mostrado sorprendidos por el hecho de que pudieran hacer magia, solo tal vez, si no hubieran estado tan atemorizados.

Pero su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ni el mismísimo Harry podía imaginar hasta qué punto de sanguinaria se volvería aquella fatídica noche.

. . . . .

El colchón rechinó un poco cuando se dejó caer sobre él. Era de madrugada, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio… cosa que solo acentuó perfectas réplicas de los gritos y lamentos que seguía escuchando en su cabeza. Gritos y lamentos de dos inocentes a los que no pudo salvar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, siendo él mismo el verdugo de ambos.

Sentía la sangre de sus víctimas secándose lentamente por todo su rostro, dejando una horrible sensación de aspereza y agrietamiento que casaba con cómo se sentía por dentro. Seco. A punto de romperse.

Su vista empezó a nublarse poco a poco, siendo vagamente consciente de los efectos de la poción multijugos abandonando su organismo y devolviéndole su cuerpo. Aun así, no podía moverse para alcanzar la petaca de la que llevaba bebiendo todos esos días. Simplemente dejó que Liam desapareciera, como si realmente esperara olvidar todo lo que había hecho cuando tenía un aspecto diferente.

No funcionó.

Y quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Tampoco lo merecía, el desahogo. La desolación que sentía era tan inmensa que ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido. Un corte limpio en la garganta, un ataque directo al corazón o un Avada Kedavra.

Solo quería morir. Dejar de ser el motivo de que tantos inocentes pagaran con sus vidas por seguir él con la suya. ¿De verdad era él más valioso que el resto? Llegados a ese punto, no podía hacer otra cosa que dudarlo.

Así que esperó la llegada de la muerte con los ojos fijos en el suelo, casi sin expresión.

Oyó unos cuantos pasos, luego silencio.

_Más pasos. Más silencio._

Y en un momento dado, alguien se sentó a su lado en la cama, enlazó el brazo con el suyo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

No supo distinguir si lo que sintió en ese momento fue sorpresa o decepción. Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas. Sorpresa por aquel gesto inesperado. Decepción porque, al parecer, esa noche tampoco iba a morir.

Pero a pesar del exorbitante dolor que se aferraba a su pecho, Harry pudo ser realmente consciente de dos cosas:

La primera era que, de alguna manera, Pansy Parkinson había abandonado su carácter firme y autoritario y ahora se encontraba junto a él en lo que se sentía un momento extrañamente íntimo. No había dicho ni una palabra, pero podía notar cómo compartía su dolor.

¿La segunda? La segunda era que, con su llegada, había inundado la habitación con ese aroma que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho sin previo aviso.

Inhaló de nuevo, ignorando entonces que ciertos recuerdos se agolparían en su mente como si hubieran estado deseando salir todo ese tiempo.

Giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla, su cabeza todavía apoyada en su hombro. ¿Podía ser que ella…? ¿Era eso posible?

* * *

**¿Me dejas un lindo review? :P  
(Y a Mad otro)**  
**Cristy.**


	6. Resiliencia y encuentros

**NA: **Hola, hola. Mad y yo con una nueva entrega. De nuevo no importa el orden en el que se lean los capítulos, ¡solo no dejen de leer ambas partes! ¡Todo se entrelaza al final! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Resiliencia y encuentros.**

* * *

Harry no había hablado mucho con Pansy desde aquella fatídica noche, pero algo era claro; la inesperada proximidad en la oscuridad que se había atrevido a tomar con él había dejado mella en ambos. Y es que el altruista gesto de la chica se había sentido extrañamente bien en aquel momento, no era algo que pudiera negar, pero tampoco podía obviar esa pequeña y contundente sensación, ese regusto más agrio que dulce, que gritaba que no debió haberse producido nunca. Al menos no hasta que recuperara la memoria y pudiera entender qué motivaba sus acciones.

Ambos tenían controlada la poción que permanecía en la casa de los elfos, ahora de nuevo deshabitada, y que le ayudaría a recuperar sus tan ansiados y necesarios recuerdos. Esta burbujeaba y cambiaba de color cada vez que la removían o añadían más ingredientes, por lo que suponían que estaría lista pronto. Hasta entonces, Harry sabía que tendría que vivir con aquellos vagos flashes que su perfume había traído consigo y que, evocándolo a situaciones que no recordaba haber vivido, tan solo aumentaban su frustración. Por su parte, ella seguía evitándolo y él no tenía ganas de interceptarla en contra de su voluntad.

Lo que sí tenía era muchas preguntas, demasiadas, pero comprendía lo irresponsable que sería hacerlas en voz alta cuando aún tenía otros asuntos que resolver consigo mismo. Porque era trágicamente irónico que él, siendo el supuesto héroe de aquella absurda guerra y el incansable defensor de la paz en esos tiempos oscuros, hubiera tenido que verse en la tesitura de sacrificar con sus propias manos a dos completos inocentes para salvar la vida. Seguía escuchando los gritos en su cabeza y visualizando con asombrosa claridad la sangre derramada… en ocasiones, llegaba incluso a sentirla resbalar por su cuerpo. Era una sensación tan vívida que se estremecía hasta el punto de tener que obligarse a recuperar el control de su propia respiración.

Hiperventilaba. Y lo hacía a menudo.

Pero a pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba haber sido el verdugo de aquellas personas, había descubierto algo importante. Tenía la capacidad para recuperarse de las adversidades, podía sentir todo ese dolor sin romperse, sin desmoronarse. Y eso era impresionante. Porque seguía vivo, porque todavía le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Aunque ahora tuviera la sensación de ser una persona diferente. Aunque ahora hubiera un hueco en lo más profundo de su alma. Nada de eso le impedía seguir respirando.

Resiliencia. Estoicismo. Fortaleza.

Y a pesar de que había deseado haber tenido la entereza suficiente como para mantenerse firme a sus principios y negarse a cometer tal atrocidad, a pesar de que había ansiado poder descubrirse en el momento justo para evitar la tragedia, aunque eso hubiese supuesto su propia muerte… en un instante de lucidez posterior al asesinato había entendido qué era lo que lo había mantenido entero y medianamente sereno durante el ataque: Rendirse solo implicaría dejar que las fuerzas oscuras siguieran doblegando a todos con su reino de miedo y sangre. Y él no podía permitir que todas aquellas muertes hubieran sido en vano, ni si quiera las que él mismo había perpetrado.

Con un suspiro se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta la planta principal, dirigiéndose entonces al salón en el que acostumbraban a desayunar. Le dio un nuevo sorbo a la poción multijugos de su petaca, solo por si acaso. La personalidad fría y distante que Liam había mostrado durante toda su vida le había dado la excusa perfecta para evitar estar presente durante las comidas familiares, por lo que no era costumbre encontrar a nadie allí cuando traspasaba la puerta… aunque aquel día sería diferente.

—Buenos días, campeón —lo saludó el patriarca al verlo entrar mientras fumaba un puro sentado en un sillón.

El chico asintió, logrando reprimir un estremecimiento en el último momento. Por si no fuera ya suficientemente malo el tener que fingir ser alguien que definitivamente había carecido de humanidad durante toda su vida, peor era tener que recibir los macabros cumplidos de un hombre que le daba escalofríos. Pero para su desgracia, el padre de Pansy parecía tener cierta debilidad por su "sobrino", lo cual ahora él tenía que sufrir en sus carnes. Al parecer, y según la lógica de ese señor, el orgullo se medía según lo sanguinario y cruel que pudieras llegar a ser para con los demás. Y eso le repugnaba hasta límites que no eran explicables.

—Tío —respondió, sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose de uno de los platos que aparecieron frente a él mientras miraba de reojo al hombre. Su aparente tranquilidad le ponía el vello de punta. Por lo general solía encerrarse en su despacho toda la mañana para escribir discursos políticos y trazar planes de captura que le acercaran un poco más a la simpatía de Voldemort. ¿Qué tendría aquel día de especial para que Patrick hubiera renunciado a su rutina diaria? No quería hacerlo, pero decidió que más le valía estar enterado de lo que estaba pasando para no ir a ciegas entre las serpientes—. ¿Una mañana tranquila, tío?

Parkinson pareció ligeramente sorprendido de su predisposición a entablar una conversación. Dio unos golpecitos al puro y las cenizas cayeron al suelo, apareciéndose inmediatamente un elfo doméstico para recogerlas. El mismo elfo se acercó luego a la mesa para servirle zumo de granada en el vaso.

—Me tomé el día libre, hijo. Ya sabes, los eventos en sociedad suelen ser agotadores. Gracias a Salazar que no hay muchos últimamente, no soportaría a mi mujer si así fuera.

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras ponía todo su empeño en que no se notara nerviosa. Luego carraspeó.

—¿Evento en sociedad?

—Sí, la fiesta de compromiso de la chica Greengrass. —La mención de aquel apellido había hecho que se tensara lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del hombre, quien arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Harry tomó la copa y le dio un largo trago al zumo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Después, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar natural y distante a la vez.

—Claro que no, tío. Es solo que lo había olvidado por completo y estaba pensando en que no he preparado ningún atuendo acorde a la celebración. —El hombre no pareció muy convencido, por lo que se apresuró a añadir—: He tenido la cabeza en… otros asuntos más importantes para el régimen.

Patrick relajó la expresión, por lo que Harry entendió que daba por buena su contestación.

—Ya veo, muchacho. Haces lo que debes. Estos estúpidos eventos solo sirven para distraernos de nuestras obligaciones y objetivos —confesó, negando con la cabeza—. No te preocupes por la vestimenta, tu tía no permitiría que sus hijos y sobrino asistieran a un evento de tal magnitud vestidos de cualquier manera. Ya la conoces. Tenéis cita en el sastre en media hora.

Harry terminó la comida que había en su plato, bebió hasta la última gota del zumo y subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca de Pansy. Ahora tenía algunas preguntas más que antes, pero estas sí necesitaban ser respondidas urgentemente.

La encontró arreglando su cabello frente al tocador de su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin llamar y la cerró tras él. Pansy lo vio a través del cristal y siguió peinándose el pelo durante unos segundos más antes de girarse. Harry habló primero.

—No me has contado lo del evento de hoy —le recriminó, luego agregó entre dientes y en un tono de voz más bajo—: Tu padre casi me descubre esta mañana.

—Iba a hacerlo la noche en la que te encontré devastado por el asesinato de esos muggles —dijo, su voz llena de implicaciones.

—Espera, ¿estás insinuando que soy el culpable de que no me contaras lo de la fiesta porque _estaba devastado_?

—Insinuar no es la palabra.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos, incrédulo por su desmesurada apatía. Parecía como si recordar ese momento produjera una profunda amargura en su interior, algo que le carcomía por dentro como veneno en las entrañas. El chico cuadró los hombros y trató de verse digno a pesar de su indolencia.

—No trates de culparme de tu debilidad —espetó, ganando con sus palabras que la chica hiciera una mueca que enseñaba sus blanquísimos y alineados dientes.

—Explícate —entonó la palabra de manera que sonó a una clara amenaza.

—Lo que debías hacer era fácil: venir, decir unas palabras y largarte. Fuiste tú quien decidió acercarse y abrazarme.

Algo pareció agitarse nuevamente en el interior de la chica, pero consiguió controlarlo en lo que duró un parpadeo.

—¿No estáis los Gryffindors familiarizados con eso? ¿Los _abrazos_? —dijo de forma cortante—. Que un gesto de amabilidad repentina no te haga pensar que siento algún tipo de debilidad por ti, Potter.

Se acercó nuevamente a su tocador y tomó el recipiente de un perfume con la intención de pulverizar un poco sobre su cuello, pero Harry habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No lo pienso, _lo sé_. Todavía hay lagunas demasiado profundas en mi memoria, pero créeme, lo sé.

Pansy empezó a mirarlo con ojos fieros.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Ese perfume… —respondió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el recipiente que seguía teniendo en la mano—. Me hace recordar cosas. Me retrotrae a situaciones que, aunque están borrosas, sé que viví. Y tanto Daphne como tú desprenden ese aroma. No puede ser casualidad.

Pansy arrugó la nariz y miró el bote casi con un deje asqueado.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Luego se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y lanzó el perfume fuera con todas sus fuerzas. Harry no atinaba a encontrar las razones por las que aquella chica se había vuelto tan agresiva de repente. Sabía que su expresión frustrada al girarse hacia él era una clara invitación a despacharlo de su habitación, pero su comportamiento resultaba tan endemoniadamente revelador que había despertado en Harry una curiosidad por ella que nunca antes había tenido. Al menos que él supiera.

Y tan pronto como pensó en ello, las palabras salieron de sus labios en un arrebato de lucidez.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no, ¿verdad? Pasó algo, en algún momento que no recuerdo, entre Daphne, tú y yo. —La expresión de Pansy se volvió dubitativa por un segundo, pero su silencio otorgó lo suficiente—. Estamos esperando días y días enteros a que esa endemoniada poción termine de hacerse, ¿no crees que sería infinitamente más fácil para mí recuperar la memoria si fueras sincera conmigo? Sea lo que fuera que ocurriera.

—No —lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar—. Tu mente está demasiado débil todavía.

Harry estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero Pete entró en la habitación en ese momento. Al parecer, no había esperado encontrarse a su primo allí, por lo que se quedó viendo a ambos con una mirada inquisitiva mientras decía:

—Se nos requiere abajo. Llegaremos tarde al sastre, y ya sabéis cómo es madre con las puntualidades.

* * *

La familia entera se apareció en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, justo frente a la puerta del establecimiento del sastre más prestigioso entre la comunidad mágica. Todos se dispusieron a entrar, pero Harry hizo por quedarse el último mientras observaba con pena mal contenida cómo la avenida de aquel pueblo que solía estar abarrotada de gente ahora parecía muerta. A lo lejos, solo un par de adolescentes de alta cuna realizando algunas compras en los pocos comercios que quedaban.

Fue inevitable recordar los buenos momentos vividos en esas calles, paseando con sus amigos sin un destino fijo o caminando hacia Las Tres Escobas para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla después de los exámenes. Quiso sonreír al retrotraerse a instantes plenamente felices para él, pero Pansy tiró de la manga de su camisa y lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Un presente en el que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y Hermione vagaba perdida en su sed de venganza. Un presente distópico que solo hizo que la dura realidad de la actualidad abofeteara su cara y provocara que quisiera desenfundar su varita contra todos los malnacidos que habían contribuido, de una u otra forma, a que el germen del terror se instaurara en la sociedad para beneficio de unos cuantos… Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque ella intuyó sus intenciones y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia justo a tiempo.

Harry no supo cómo ni por qué, pero los orbes de Pansy habían conseguido calmar su arrebato suicida en lo que duró un parpadeo. Tiró nuevamente de la manga de su camisa y ambos entraron en el establecimiento. En el mostrador, la matriarca Parkinson daba instrucciones muy precisas sobre qué tipo de tela debían usar para hacer los trajes de toda la familia, en especial los de sus hijos y sobrino. La mujer hacía hincapié a cada momento en que no se escatimara en calidades, y lo repetía de tal forma que hasta Harry podía sentir la intimidación y la presión a la que sometía sin miramientos a la chica del mostrador.

Miró a Pansy en busca de respuestas y esta, aparentemente aburrida de la situación, le dijo por lo bajo:

—Siempre ha tenido una competencia muy sutil con la madre de Daphne en lo que etiqueta y abolengo se refiere. Su mayor obsesión es ver a su familia presentable en todo momento, sobre todo sus hijos. Llega a ser bastante insoportable a veces.

Harry se preguntó si la excelencia en la rectitud del corte de su cabello también era debido a la obsesión de su madre por la perfección, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

La recepcionista llevó a los padres a una sala y a los chicos a otra, donde su distinguido apellido hizo que no tardara en aparecer el sastre y hacer pasar a Pansy al probador con un educado "las damas primero".

Harry y Pete se sentaron en el sofá de piel beige que había cerca, quedando solos y siendo el tictac de un majestuoso reloj de pie el único sonido que pudo escucharse en la estancia hasta que el hermano de la chica decidió romper el silencio.

—Querido primo —empezó a decir, su voz almibarada con un deje de amenaza implícita en ella—. No sé qué hacías con Pansy antes, y créeme, no quiero apresurarme a conjeturar algo y asumir el riesgo a equivocarme… pero debo mencionarlo porque me resultó extraño que estuvierais solos en su habitación. —Hizo una pausa en la que se miró las uñas con aburrimiento. Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer evidente la forma en la que su cuerpo se había tensado de repente, así que se limitó a verlo suspirar pesadamente antes de continuar—: Es por eso que necesito que entiendas mi necesidad de recordarte… ya sabes, la charla que tuvimos hace unos años.

Después de aquellas palabras Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse una cosa: ¿Cómo pudo haber sido Liam para que Pete, alguien tan sádico y falto de empatía, se viera en la obligación de proteger a su hermana de él? Sintió repugnancia al pensar que, además de estar suplantando la identidad de un asesino, seguramente también tuviera el aspecto de un abusador a los ojos de Pansy.

—Entiendo que la situación te motivara a pensar ciertas cosas, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, tan solo hablábamos de la fiesta —se limitó a decir, levantándose del asiento y añadiendo—: Si me disculpas, necesito ir al baño.

Harry lo encontró fácilmente y cerró la puerta tras él para aliviar las necesidades fisiológicas provocadas por el zumo de granada de la mañana. Luego, mientras se lavaba las manos, cometió el pequeño error de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel rostro afilado le devolvía la mirada con ojos sañudos, como si el mismísimo Liam Parkinson realmente lo estuviera enfrentando a través del cristal, como si quisiera vengar el hecho de que alguien como él se hubiera atrevido a suplantar su identidad.

Sabía que era imposible. Estaba muerto.

¿Pero de qué barbaries habría sido capaz? ¿Cuántas víctimas habrían tenido la mala fortuna de mirar a los ojos a aquel asesino mientras sentían la vida escapársele poco a poco?

¿Y Pansy? ¿Qué le habría hecho a ella?

Ese último pensamiento hizo que quisiera golpear aquel rostro con vehemencia hasta desfigurarlo. Un gruñido rasgó su garganta inesperadamente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos? Era extraño pensar que pudiera llegar a sentir ese grado de cólera por el simple hecho de imaginar a Pansy Parkinson siendo denigrada de alguna forma. ¿Estaba experimentando algún tipo de simpatía por ella? ¿Qué otro motivo podía llegar a hacerlo reaccionar así? ¿Por qué su cuerpo parecía ir a distinto ritmo que su mente? Por más que intentaba razonar la situación no encontraba una explicación lógica al repentino acaloramiento que experimentaba.

Abrió el grifo y se echó un poco de agua fría por la nuca. Luego, sacó de nuevo la petaca y dio algunos sorbos antes de volver a la sala.

Estaba vacía.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Pete. Incluso con la ayuda de la magia era poco probable que ya hubieran terminado el vestido de Pansy, teniendo en cuenta además las altas exigencias y las agudas amenazas de su madre. Y solo había un sastre para todos.

Se encontró caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo por el que se habían llevado a la chica, pero no era él quien se movía. Sus piernas se impulsaban ahora por su instinto curioso e indagador, el mismo instinto que siempre lo había llevado de cabeza a los problemas que más de una vez casi lo matan en Hogwarts.

Pronto encontró una puerta entreabierta y, al asomarse, pudo ver la espalda desnuda que un entallado vestido rojo dejaba al descubierto en el cuerpo de una chica menuda. Supo que era Pansy porque no tardó en toparse con sus ojos a través del cristal del espejo que había frente a ella. Sin embargo, su expresión impertérrita no cuadraba con el hecho de haber descubierto a un mirón al otro lado de la puerta. Un movimiento en el interior de la habitación llamó su atención, descubriendo entonces a Pete a un costado de la muchacha.

Harry frunció el ceño al comprobar cómo empezaba a acariciar la piel de su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Acto seguido, Pete suspiró profundamente y dijo en voz baja:

—Qué vestido más atrevido. ¿Crees que es prudente opacar así a tu mejor amiga en el día de su fiesta de compromiso? —Pete comenzó a hacer círculos en sus omoplatos y Harry sintió un retortijón al presenciar aquel gesto lleno de repugnantes intenciones—. Además, tú sabes lo que me pasa con el rojo…

—Pierdes el control —prosiguió ella, su voz neutra.

—Exacto.

Harry alcanzó a ver cómo su hermano le decía algo más al oído antes de morder con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja. Pansy hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero no apartó la mirada de Harry a través del espejo ni un segundo. Sus ojos ahora tenían un tinte apesadumbrado, cansado, y el Gryffindor a duras penas podía disimular el asombro que le provocaba descubrir que, lo que había motivado a Pete a amenazarlo antes no había sido el hecho de proteger a su hermana de Liam, sino asegurarse que nadie más tocaba lo que consideraba suyo. Por muy repugnante que pareciera.

Harry empezó a sopesar sus probabilidades de salir con vida de allí si lanzaba un Avada Kedavra a Pete antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, pero unos pasos por el corredor le hicieron cambiar de plan y esconderse en la habitación contigua al probador. Aguzó el oído cuando el sastre movió algo en el aire, seguramente una cajita de alfileres, y regresó a donde se encontraban los hermanos.

—Disculpa la demora, señorita Parkinson, no encontraba…

Silencio.

Después, pudo oír a Pete reírse por lo bajo de manera un tanto macabra.

—Me comentaba mi hermana que le gustaría un vestido un poco más… recatado.

Más silencio.

—Sí. —La escuchó hablar finalmente—. Este vestido claramente desentonaría con el evento.

* * *

Después de una larga mañana dejando que el sastre tomara cientos de medidas, hiciera apuntes en sus notas y se ayudara de la magia para confeccionar los trajes que llevarían aquel día, por fin regresaron a la mansión.

La comida ya estaba lista y servida en la mesa, así que la familia al completo se dispuso a almorzar. Aparentemente no contento con la respuesta que "su primo" le había dado en la sastrería, y con una mirada de soslayo a ambos lados, Pete se sentó entre ellos adrede.

La madre de los chicos se estaba sirviendo un poco de asado cuando su marido puso una mano en su brazo para interrumpirla.

—Ya, querida, ya. No me he gastado una fortuna en trajes para que te hinches a comer horas antes del inicio de la fiesta. ¿Acaso olvidas que tu única obligación aquí es la de verte presentable y digna de estar a mi lado durante un evento en sociedad?

Pansy chirrió los dientes y Pete mostró su lado más bajo riéndose del abuso emocional hacia su propia madre, quien había optado por no enfrentarse a su marido y fijar los ojos en su plato como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acto seguido, y con claras intenciones de molestar a su hermana, Pete comentó:

—¡Ah, cuántas molestias para asistir al anuncio de compromiso de esa santurrona de Daphne y su moralismo barato! ¿La habéis visto? No podría complacer a Draco ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello —se burló.

—Lo único que yo veo ahora mismo es a un patán demasiado despechado como para superar que ella no te hiciera caso en su momento.

Pansy retiró la mano justo a tiempo para que la hoja del cuchillo se clavara en la mesa y no en sus dedos. Sin embargo, lejos de agitarse o sorprenderse por la agresiva reacción de su hermano, Pansy le hizo una mueca e ignoró por completo la rabia que destilaban sus ojos contra ella.

—Pansy, no llames patán a tu hermano. Pete, no agredas a tu hermana con un cuchillo. —El tono de voz del padre reflejaba un aburrimiento que no se ajustaba a lo usual ante el terrible comportamiento de sus hijos.

Harry optó por permanecer en silencio y retirarse tan pronto como hubo terminado la comida de su plato.

El perturbador hallazgo de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de abuso inapropiado de Pete hacia su hermana hizo que el chico quisiera interrogar a Pansy al respecto, pero sabía que debía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, sobre todo después de la fraternal amenaza ocurrida hacía tan solo unas horas.

Sin embargo, aunque no tenía la intención de volver a ver a Pansy hasta la fiesta, fue ella misma la que lo abordó sorpresivamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Hay que ir a añadir estos ingredientes a la poción —le informó—, y yo ya estoy asumiendo demasiados riesgos por ti desde que estás cerca. Ve tú.

Parecía justo.

El suave roce de los dedos de la chica al depositar aquel botecito en su palma lo hizo estremecer involuntariamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre las sombras de la oscura mansión.

Harry tomó aire y se dirigió a la puerta trasera, saliendo por ella una vez que comprobó que no había nadie mirando. En el trayecto hacia la antigua casa de los elfos, un aroma conocido embriagó sus sentidos hasta el punto de hacerlo detenerse por completo. Vio los trozos de cristal esparcidos por el césped y, a continuación, un montón de flashes empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza de repente. Una chica atravesada sobre él, una ardiente mejilla contra su pecho desnudo. El dibujo de una caricia mientras él pasa los dedos dulcemente por su cabello. Un susurro desde sus propios labios que emiten un sentido: "te quiero", y la imagen de su acompañante que levanta la cabeza para sonreírle. Daphne.

Un torbellino de recuerdos lo golpeó con fuerza, llevándolo a una habitación oscura mientras daba paso a otro. Las sábanas de seda parecían las mismas que en la visión anterior, pero esta vez no podía ver a la chica que se deslizaba dentro de la cama y le daba un débil beso. Harry se recordó besando su cuello e inspirando el perfume que emanaba de este para comprobar que…

Acto seguido, todo se volvió borroso de nuevo. Un dolor puntiagudo en las sienes hizo que requiriera de toda su fuerza para ahogar el alarido que amenazaba con escapar directamente de sus entrañas.

Tambaleándose ligeramente, logró llegar a la casa y cumplir con lo que Pansy le había encomendado. Luego, volvió rápidamente a la mansión y se encerró en la habitación de Liam para darse una ducha que fue larga y fría. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que acababa de ver en su cabeza y encontrarle una explicación antes de volverse loco. ¿Era realmente Daphne la chica a la que buscaba con desesperación antes de perder la memoria? ¿Por qué? El recuerdo con ella en la cama enervó su sangre hasta el punto de golpear la pared. ¿En qué momento había decidido involucrarse románticamente con una chica Slytherin? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! ¿Y qué había pasado con ellos para que terminaran distanciándose? ¿Era ese el motivo por el que ni ella ni Pansy habían querido hablarle de su pasado? Tantas incógnitas le provocaban un dolor de cabeza intenso, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber algo con certeza: después de la inesperada revelación de su mente, estaba más que decidido a encontrar respuestas de una vez por todas.

* * *

La puntualidad de la señora Parkinson hizo que fueran los primeros en presentarse en la mansión Greengrass, siendo atendidos por unos elfos domésticos y llevados al interior de la casa. La gran cúpula de cristal sobre sus cabezas lo dejó maravillado por un momento, antes de recordarse que aquello no era nada para los derroches y el estilo de vida que seguían la élite de la sociedad mágica. Harry se ajustó entonces la corbata para disimular su asombro, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Pansy se bajaba unos centímetros la falda de su vestido tras verse siendo objeto de miradas indiscretas por parte de su hermano. Finalmente había desechado el vestido rojo y optado por uno negro que igualmente se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pero de una manera menos evidente. Los enormes pendientes de esmeraldas que lucía disimulaban casi por completo el morado que había salido en su lóbulo tras la mordida de Pete en la sastrería.

Al Gryffindor no le dio tiempo a sentir toda la repugnancia que su cuerpo empezaba a segregar ante aquella situación porque los padres de las chicas Slytherin aparecieron en ese momento en el gran hall de la mansión, derritiéndose en falsos halagos con sus invitados y ofrendas de bebidas de las cuales, entre las múltiples opciones que mencionaron, no había una que no sonara innecesariamente cara, lo cual se sentía casi un insulto para los tiempos que corrían y las precariedades que estaba pasando gran parte de la sociedad mágica. Harry dijo una al azar e inmediatamente tuvo delante una copa de cristal fino con un líquido burbujeante en su interior. Forzó una sonrisa mientras la tomaba y daba un sorbo, tratando de no salirse del papel de perfecto integrante de la familia Parkinson.

En un momento en el que los padres hablaban y las madres callaron, Harry se percató de la mirada de la futura suegra de Malfoy a Pansy. La escudriñaba de arriba abajo con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como intentando encontrar algún defecto en su vestimenta o su peinado que claramente no existía. Paige Parkinson se había encargado de intimidar a media sastrería para dejar patente la importancia de que sus hijos se vieran impecables aquel día. La influencia y poder de la familia había ayudado a que sus amenazas surtieran efecto, haciendo que ahora la señora Greengrass rabiara por dentro de una manera exquisitamente disimulada. Él no pudo hacer lo mismo cuando fue testigo del momento en el que los orbes de Pansy se clavaron en la mujer y las chispas saltaron en ambas direcciones. El choque de miradas era tan evidente que no podía creer que nadie se estuviera dando cuenta aparte de él.

La bruja adulta parecía profesarle a la chica un sentimiento tan grande que su sola presencia le hacía apretar los labios y tensar la mandíbula… ¿Era rencor? ¿Inquina? Lo cierto era que daba la sensación de estar juzgándola, y no precisamente porque su vestido tuviera un hilo suelto o su peinado alguna imperfección. Parecía algo más profundo, algo más… personal.

La reacción de Pansy ante el escrutinio dejaba constancia de que era conocedora de su animadversión, aunque lejos de sentirse intimidada, aparentaba cierta actitud desafiante contra su anfitriona.

Los patriarcas se rieron de algo en ese momento y el padre de Daphne concluyó:

—Seguidme por favor, el evento se llevará a cabo en el jardín.

La mujer se recuperó al instante del desencuentro visual con la amiga de su hija y, con claras intenciones, añadió:

—Sí, hemos dispuesto un sendero iluminado con velas flotantes que rodea la mansión hacia allí, pero no esperábamos a nadie tan temprano.

Harry creyó ver a Paige Parkinson poner los ojos en blanco, pero fue un movimiento tan veloz que terminó en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

La familia al completo siguió al hombre hasta un lugar que se sintió extrañamente cálido para haber sido dispuesto exclusivamente para el disfrute de asesinos y cómplices de barbaries.

Varias guirnaldas y una impresionante lámpara de lágrimas flotaban en el aire, aunque todavía no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que pudiera notarse la luz que desprendían. Los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban el jardín estaban vestidos con tiras de tela blanca y las copas de los mismos con pequeñas lucecitas que le daban al entorno un toque casi romántico. Casi. Tal vez lo hubiera sido de no ser objeto de festejo el compromiso concertado de dos personas que seguramente ni siquiera se toleraban, siendo uno de ellos, además, un fiel y activo seguidor de Voldemort en sus filas.

Harry trató de distraerse para que la rabia no delatara que no era quien decía ser, y para ello se concentró en las líneas y cornisas de la majestuosa fachada de la mansión. Tal era su ímpetu en la tarea que no tardó en divisar la delicada figura de una chica al otro lado de una de las ventanas del primer piso. Un arrebato de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo de manera totalmente repentina e inesperada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, notando que alguien había dado la orden de que una docena de camareros saliera fuera con bandejas de comida para deleitar a sus más que puntuales invitados, aprovechó para escabullirse sin llamar la atención. No estaba siendo precavido al actuar según sus impulsos y al no pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Lo sabía bien, era consciente de ello y no, no era que había dejado de importarle su integridad física de la noche a la mañana, era que sentía que ya no podía vivir con tantas incógnitas sobre sí mismo y sobre las decisiones que juraría que jamás habría tomado estando en su sano juicio.

Habiendo memorizado el lugar aproximado donde se encontraba la ventana en cuestión, subió la gran escalinata y contó las habitaciones que iba pasando hasta considerar haber llegado a su destino. Dado que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Harry pudo echar un breve vistazo al interior para comprobar que no había nadie más que ella allí dentro. Ella, sentada en la cama, con la cabeza girada hacia la pared y ligeramente encorvada. Un rayo de luz se colaba por entre las cortinas y la iluminaba de una manera casi etérea, el esplendor de su cabello cegándolo por un momento.

El chico se encontró pasando al interior del cuarto mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para llamar suavemente su atención, pero la creciente intensidad de su respiración lo delató antes de que pudiera encontrarlas.

Daphne saltó de la cama y se puso rígida al recordar quién había detrás de aquel rostro conocido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, echando rápidas ojeadas al otro lado de la puerta con nerviosismo—. ¡Nadie puede verme hasta el momento de anunciar…!

—¿Tu matrimonio concertado? —la interrumpió.

Por la manera en la que contuvo el aliento supo que Daphne no había esperado el tono acusador de su voz.

—Así es el mundo ahora. —Trató de excusarse—. ¿De qué te sorprendes? Lo sabes igual que yo.

—No puedes casarte con Malfoy.

La contundencia con la que pronunció aquellas palabras claramente enojó a la chica al instante.

—¿Crees que yo quiero esto? ¿Que estoy deseando que alguien como él me despose y me lleve de luna de miel? ¡¿Es que me crees tan estúpida?! ¡Simplemente no tengo elección! —exclamó, dándose cuenta de su insensatez y bajando la voz de manera drástica para añadir—: Además, ¿qué te importa? Draco va a ser mi problema, no el tuyo.

—También será el mío si descubro que te lastima. —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin planearlas.

—¿Qué?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la colorida colcha verde esmeralda. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había visto en su visión? ¿Cómo decirle que se había visto con ella sobre esa cama? ¿Tal vez había hablado demasiado?

Sí que lo había hecho, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de cómo mencionarlo.

Movido por la tensión del silencio, Harry dio un paso en su dirección y, al contrario de lo que su subconsciente había esperado, ella no retrocedió. Su improvisada cercanía con la chica lo evocó de nuevo a la situación que había revivido pocas horas antes en el jardín de los Parkinson, pero que solo recordara la parte en la que se abrazaban en la cama le hacía sentir incómodo, como si no tuviera derecho a ver la desnudez de una chica a la que conocía vagamente. O al menos eso pensaba.

"Te quiero". Le había dicho "te quiero", eso también podía recordarlo. ¿Es que acaso no se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás pronunciaría unas palabras tan fuertes sin sentirlas realmente? Había perdido la memoria, no la identidad. Y sabía que sus valores y principios eran iguales a los que tenía antes de la maldita amnesia.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no había forma suave de decir aquello, así que simplemente lo dejó salir tal y como vino.

—Sé que te quise en algún punto de mi vida, y aunque no pueda recordar en qué momento terminó surgiendo y cuándo se terminó, no voy a permitir que me niegues que tú y yo tuvimos algo importante.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero la voz murió en su garganta a la vez que unas lágrimas nacían en su mirada.

—N-no sigas por ahí —le suplicó en susurros, confirmando así la veracidad de sus visiones.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente entre nosotros, Daphne?

—No lo entenderías…

—Dímelo, aun corriendo el riesgo de que no lo comprenda, dímelo —pidió desesperado—. Necesito ponerle cara a la chica a la que buscaba antes de perder la memoria, necesito entender qué me motivaba a hacerlo… o me lo volveré loco.

Daphne vaciló un segundo, pero luego salvó la distancia que los separaba haciendo ondear el largo y poco entallado vestido que llevaba. Dudó de nuevo al acercar la mano al rostro de Liam Parkinson, pero terminó acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del chico. Harry tragó saliva, reteniendo a tiempo un estremecimiento que amenazaba con hacerse notar ante su tacto.  
Daphne lo miró a los ojos, los suyos aún húmedos.

—Es más complicado de lo que parece.

Un portazo los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos por igual.

—Insensato, imprudente, maldito —despotricó Pansy entre dientes, aunque era más que evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no chillar aquellas palabras a todo pulmón—. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

La visión de los ojos llorosos de su amiga hizo que Pansy endureciera más aún sus facciones mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

—Tranquila, respira —le recordó su amiga, quien se posicionó a su lado para tratar de calmarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Hará que nos maten. ¿No lo ves? Lo está deseando.

—Yo no estoy deseando eso —trató de defenderse.

—¡Cierra el pico!

—¡Callaos los dos! —intervino Daphne, a quien claramente le estaba afectando la presión de poder ser descubierta en cualquier momento. Se dirigió entonces a Pansy—. Está empezando a recordar, y tú y yo sabemos que el hecho de que sepa algunas cosas sin contexto puede ser mucho más perjudicial a que su amnesia se vuelva permanente. Tendréis que hablar al respecto.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Porque yo estaré ocupada fingiendo entusiasmo con los preparativos de una boda e intentando no cortarme las venas hasta entonces. ¿Te parece motivo suficiente? —Daphne se obligó a sonar menos dura a continuación—: ¿Recuerdas tu momento más bajo? Yo estuve ahí, literalmente todo el tiempo. Estuve contigo para cuidarte, consolarte y disipar tus ideas suicidas con el amor que solo una hermana de otros padres puede dar. —Las palabras de su amiga habían hecho que Pansy se tensara tanto que Harry pudo ver latir con asombrosa claridad la vena de su cuello. Daphne hizo una breve pausa para suspirar con pesar—. Este es mi momento bajo. Te estoy pidiendo, no, te estoy suplicando que no me lo pongas más difícil. Por favor.

—También es difícil para mí —murmuró sin fuerza.

—Lo sé —dijo, volviéndose entonces hacia Harry—. Y tú… tú solo tienes que dejar de hacer estupideces. Pansy tiene razón cuando dice que nos pones en peligro a ambas.

—No quería hacerlo.

—Escucho una cosa y veo otra muy diferente. ¿Es que no eres consciente del caos que puedes conseguir con tus actos? —Harry hizo el amago de replicar, pero ella lo interrumpió antes—. Tendrás tus respuestas, pero no hoy, ni mañana. Las tendrás en el momento adecuado, Pansy sabrá cuándo dártelas. Ahora… será mejor que os vayáis.

Pansy tiró de la manga de su chaqueta y ambos estuvieron fuera de la habitación en un santiamén. Recorrieron el camino de vuelta extremando precauciones, teniendo incluso que desviarse hacia un pasillo oscuro y esconderse en lo que parecía ser un cuartillo de la limpieza para evitar ser descubiertos cuando sintieron que alguien se aproximaba. Harry empezó a ser vagamente consciente de tenerla prácticamente encima cuando, con una profunda respiración por su parte, sintió sus senos presionados contra su pecho. Apenas podía pensar con claridad en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que la oscuridad lo tenía petrificado, temeroso de hacer algún movimiento que Pansy pudiera considerar inapropiado o malintencionado. Se preguntó entonces por qué diablos pensaba en no molestar a la chica en lugar de estar trazando un plan mental por si hiciera falta aturdir a alguien y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus temores, Pansy no parecía demasiado molesta con él… o al menos no por el motivo que pensaba.

Una vez que el peligro hubo pasado, la chica conjuró un Lumos y agarró el cuello de su camisa con la mano libre.

—Escúchame bien, Potter. Ya me he cansado de ser amable contigo y comprensiva con tu situación. Eso se ha acabado. La próxima vez que nos pongas en peligro te juro que habrá consecuencias —lo amenazó—. Y como vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi amiga, ya sea en un futuro cercano o dentro de treinta años… te garantizo que no vas a tener mundo, mágico o muggle, en el que puedas esconderte para huir de mí.

El humor tan cambiante de la chica hacia él había hecho que Harry se sintiera confuso con respecto a su relación. ¿Habían sido amigos alguna vez? ¿Habían estado involucrados románticamente o siempre se habían odiado mutuamente?

¡Diablos, qué fácil sería si solo pudieran decirle la verdad!

No sin cierta frustración, agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que consiguió deshacerse de su agarre.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi situación?

—¿Me estás preguntando qué haría yo si fuera el hombre más buscado por Voldemort y los Mortífagos? ¿Si mi cabeza tuviera un precio tan elevado que ni siquiera pudiera imaginar la cuantía? ¿En serio quieres saber lo que haría? ¡Pues intentar mantenerme a salvo a toda costa, pedazo de demente!

Harry frunció el ceño ante sus provocaciones.

—No puedes culparme por necesitar respuestas sobre mi pasado.

—¿Y tú sí puedes culparme por no querer morir? —le replicó—. Mira, vamos a salir ahí, vas a sentarte donde yo te diga y vas a dejar que sea yo quien decida tus movimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no te gusta seguir órdenes, ¡por supuesto, eres Harry Potter! ¿Pero adivina qué? A mí tampoco me entusiasma tener que cuidar de ti, así que pon de tu parte y no lo hagas todo más difícil.

—Está bien, pero te recuerdo que si tienes que cuidar de mí es porque no permites que me vaya de tu casa. —La chica levantó una ceja en respuesta—. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por mantenerme cerca? Puedo irme si supongo una carga tan grande, de hecho…

—Agh, cállate ya —lo cortó—. ¿Por qué eres tan desagradecido?

—¿Y por qué tendría que agradecerte algo?

Pansy se rió cínicamente y sus pechos volvieron a aplastarse contra su torso.

—Te salvé la vida, ¿ya lo has olvidado? Y te estoy haciendo un enorme favor al encargarme de ti hasta que te recuperes de la amnesia.

Harry movió el brazo para aflojarse el cuello de la camisa. Ya no había razón para permanecer afinados en ese estrecho cuartillo, ¿por qué seguían allí?

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo finalmente entre dientes—. Pero ahora soy yo el que necesita salvar mi memoria, con o sin tu ayuda.

—Recuerda, Potter; la curiosidad siempre termina matando al gato.

Y con esas palabras, salió del cuartillo y ambos volvieron al jardín, donde los invitados ya habían ido llegando y ocupando el lugar. El cielo estaba oscureciendo y la iluminación flotante había empezado a hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

Pansy lo sacó de la aglomeración y lo dirigió a un lugar apartado, ordenándole que se sentara en una silla y quedándose ella de pie mientras vigilaba el mar de rostros de la fiesta.

—¡Primito, hey! ¿Dónde has estado? —Harry alzó la vista hacia la persona que se había acercado hacia ellos alzando una copa en el aire. A juzgar por su sonrisa tonta y el tufillo a indicios de ebriedad que destilaba, Harry supo que había estado bebiendo durante todo ese tiempo en el que se habían ausentado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hay un montón de mujeres solteras en esta fiesta! Vamos a conseguirnos a una, ¿qué me dices? Con un poco de suerte igual caen un par de ellas para cada uno.

—Claro, seguro que están todas locas porque te les acerques. — La ironía de Pansy era tan burda que, de haber estado en sus cabales, seguramente hubiera iniciado una lluvia de descalificaciones hacia su hermana movido por su sumamente débil ego. La chica aprovechó su estado para deshacerse de él con facilidad—. ¡Vaya, Pete, mira quién acaba de hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta! ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a la prima de Blaise un rato? Seguro que te mueres por mencionar su implicación amorosa con el futuro novio.

Pete miró en la dirección que su hermana le indicaba, así como Harry. Una chica de tez oscura y cabellos rizados miraba en casi todas direcciones, aparentemente encandilada con la disposición de la fiesta. Llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo que presentaba un escote demasiado pronunciado en la delantera, lo que solo fue un aliciente más para que Pete se largara a su encuentro y los dejara tranquilos.

—Por la manera en la que le has mandado a tu hermano… no debe caerte muy bien esa chica. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

—No lo he dicho. —Pansy rodó un poco los ojos ante sus esfuerzos por mantener una conversación—. Helene Zabini. Solo una niña tonta y caprichosa que nunca ameritó haber quedado en la honorable casa Slytherin más que por su desmedido gusto por los libros. Raro era el día que no tenía la sala común abarrotada de pilas y pilas de libros que leía una y otra vez. Me recordaba bastante a tu amiga, de hecho, solíamos meternos con ella diciéndole que era la Hermione Granger de Slytherin… solo que más solitaria e insolente.

La mención de su amiga provocó que Harry necesitara un momento para deshacer el nudo que había empezado a formarse en su garganta.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

El chico apoyó el codo en un lado de la mesa y descansó la cabeza sobre su mano con una expresión de aburrimiento reflejada en el rostro. Era evidente que no quería estar allí, y ya no sabía qué más hacer para disimularlo. Ni siquiera Pansy podía distraerlo de tan fastidiosa situación.

Sacó la petaca del interior de su chaqueta y le dio un sorbo con hastío, luego suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cuándo se acabaría todo aquel estúpido paripé?

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Harry se percató en ese momento de que su guardiana se había interpuesto entre la tal Helene y él mismo, impidiéndole el paso con una clara y soberbia conducta. La chica nueva recorrió rápidamente a Pansy con la mirada, luego sonrió y se quedó allí plantada sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos.

»Piérdete, Helene. Liam es mi acompañante por esta noche —recalcó Pansy cuando se aburrió de esperar una respuesta por su parte.

—Es tu primo, cariño, puedes prescindir de él un tiempo —replicó ella con un inesperado sarcasmo en el tono de su voz—. ¿Bailamos una pieza, Liam? Te veo muy soporífero por acá. Debe ser que la compañía no es la adecuada.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tan inesperada proposición. Se forzó a devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fue consciente de que seguramente se notara más como una mueca de incomodidad por su invitación. ¿Bailar rodeado de asesinos? No, gracias.

Helene dedicó una mirada suplicante a Pansy y esta se cruzó de brazos, reafirmando así su firme postura. Harry decidió que tenía que responder algo antes de que la situación se volviera más tensa de lo que ya era.

—Lo siento. No me apetece. No estoy aburrido, solo estoy exhausto —dijo, evitando el contacto visual con ella y esperando que no quisiera insistirle.

Si ese hubiera sido el caso, una voz ajena lo evitó justo a tiempo.

—¡Claro que está exhausto, mi campeón! —exclamó Patrick, llegando hacia ellos con un puro entre los dientes y dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda—. Después de darle su merecido a esos mugrientos muggles, el muchacho merece descansar, ¿no?

A Helene Zabini pareció descomponérsele el rostro ante tal afirmación.

—¿Golpeaste a muggles? —preguntó, atónita.

—Algo así —dijo Harry, el ceño frunciéndose levemente ante el recuerdo.

Patrick se quitó el puro de la comisura de los labios y chasqueó la lengua, pasando ahora a darle palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo que ciertamente le incomodaron. El cansino y repetitivo reconocimiento de su crimen resultaba abrumador y estresante a partes iguales, aunque ya había aprendido a mantener una expresión neutral cuando esto pasaba. Se preparó entonces para el adulador discurso que el orgulloso tío estaba a punto de recitar.

—No seas modesto, hijo mío, que eso no nos queda ni nos creen. Torturar no es un arte sencillo, no es para cualquiera. Se requiere precisión, paciencia y conocimiento de anatomía humana. Además, hay que manejar bien las técnicas para que no se mueran antes de cumplir el objetivo. ¿Cuánto resistió esa pareja? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Esos muggles fueron duros de roer. Pete y tú podrían ser la mano derecha e izquierda del señor Oscuro si se lo propusieran, y bueno, si Pete no estuviera más preocupado de su satisfacción personal que en la causa. Si míralo, ya está tratando de levantar a la pobre Astoria…

Harry no sabía hacia dónde dirigir la mirada, pero sus ojos se toparon con los de Helene por el camino. Esta había pasado a mirarlo con un ligero deje de repugnancia implícito en los ojos, algo inusual para alguien que se codeaba con gente de esa calaña y estaba de acuerdo con la represión a los que eran diferentes.

En un momento dado, incluso habría jurado que la vio contener una arcada.

—Si me disculpan, debo retirarme —dijo, girando sobre sí misma y yéndose por donde había venido.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —farfulló el padre de Pansy, soltando una carcajada inmediatamente después y respondiendo a su propia pregunta—: Se le nota demasiado lo despechada.

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé de dónde sacas esa estupidez.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo suyo con Draco —respondió el hombre con seguridad.

—Déjame dudar de la veracidad de esas afirmaciones —replicó con desgana—. Y en el caso de que así hubiera sido… no es incumbencia de nadie más que de ellos.

—¡Claro que nos incumbe a los demás si luego se presenta en la fiesta de compromiso con esas malas formas! ¿Es que acaso se cree con el derecho de fastidiarle la noche a los demás? ¡Habrase visto! Espero que no se atreva a montar un numerito de ex novia celosa en cuanto aparezca Daphne. Ella nunca ha sido la oficial, y me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera llegó a ser la única alguna vez, así que... ¡Que lo supere! ¡Nadie quiere casarse con furcias que se abren de piernas con el primero que las corteja!

Por la mirada que Pansy se atrevió a echarle al imponente hombre, Harry supo que estaba diciendo más con los ojos que con palabras. No estaba del todo seguro del trasfondo de las de Patrick, pero sabía que iban con segundas intenciones.

—Tienes razón, somos todas unas putas —farfulló ella entre dientes.

—Sí, la inmensa mayoría. Y tú lo sabes bien.

Después de darle unos toques al puro y lanzar la ceniza al césped, Patrick se alejó de allí, no sin antes volverse para dedicarle una mirada de aviso a su hija.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que Harry decidiera decir algo al respecto.

—Siento que te traten así.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Y lo que vi en la sastrería…

—No quiero hablar de eso —repuso con obstinación, esta vez mucho más contundente.

—Está bien.

Un instante más tarde, la banda que ponía la armonía hasta el momento dejó de tocar para cederle el escenario a alguien que, usando un encantamiento amplificador, se dirigió a todos los presentes aquella noche.

—¡Sean bienvenidos al acontecimiento del año! —dijo el hombre mayor—. Nuestras familias esperan que lo estén pasando muy bien. Solo quería interrumpirlos para dar un brindis por los comprometidos, quienes los próximos meses estarán uniendo nuestros puros apellidos en sagrado matrimonio y en los más sagrados negocios —resaltó, y todos los presentes emitieron una risa cómplice—. Hija, futuro hijo, esto es por ustedes. ¡Salud!

Un sinfín de felicitaciones inundó el lugar con la mayoría de los invitados alzando sus copas en dirección a los novios, que habían subido al escenario para ser felicitados por el anfitrión.

Harry trató de evitarlo, pero finalmente también terminó mirando a las personas que saludaban desde el escenario. Deseó no haberlo hecho tan pronto como notó el quebranto en los ojos de Daphne. Ella sonreía, sí, pero nadie más entre todos los presentes era capaz de ver la tristeza en su mirada.

Se encontró clavándose las uñas en las palmas cuando reparó en Draco y su manera de sudar autosuficiencia.

—Ahora, ¡a bailar! —dijo el mago, ordenando a la orquesta que volviera a tocar.

Harry chirrió los dientes cuando la carroña elitista que lo rodeaba empezó a danzar al ritmo del funesto y sombrío vals que sonaba.

Él y Pansy se limitaron a quedarse ahí, viendo la fiesta pasar, hasta que llegara la ansiada hora en la que les permitieran retirarse. En un momento dado, le hizo un gesto a Pansy para que viera cómo Draco se deslizaba entre la gente con Helene agarrada a su brazo. Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta de la casa, la chica comentó:

—Realmente creí que Pete se lo había inventado. —Luego se encogió de hombros—. Mejor así. Que tenga una amante solo significa que probablemente dejará en paz a Daphne.

Harry asintió, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Música y más música. Gente bailando, riendo y socializando. Pete cada vez más borracho.  
Pareció haber pasado un milenio cuando los camareros dejaron de salir con comida y empezaron a hacerlo con montones de máscaras sobre las bandejas de plata.

Uno de ellos se les acercó. Debía tener órdenes bastante precisas, porque no se fue hasta que ambos eligieron una y comprobó que se las ponían.

—Una mascarada para cerrar el evento, qué original —comentó Pansy con tono de burla.

—Lo único bueno de esto es que este paripé estúpido está por terminar.

—¡Hija mía! —Paige había aparecido de la nada, su rostro también cubierto por una enorme máscara dorada—. Te he estado buscando por doquier, ¿habéis estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Ajá —respondió con aburrimiento.

La madre chistó la lengua y la agarró del brazo para tirar de ella.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a un chico súper encantador.

Pansy se deshizo fácilmente de su agarre.

—Ya lo conozco, y no me interesa.

La madre parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes de quién se trata?

—Mira a tu alrededor, madre. Somos todos de Slytherin, y en Slytherin nadie pasa desapercibido.

Ella volvió a agarrarla.

—Este chico no es de aquí, estudió en Estados Unidos y ha venido expresamente a apoyar la causa del señor Teneb…

—¡No quiero! —exclamó su hija tratando de soltarse, ahora con algo más de dificultad—. ¡No pienso permitir que me caséis con nadie!

—Pero su familia es una de las más poderosas de todos los Estados.

Paige parecía haber empezado a tirar más fuerte, y Harry… Harry simplemente perdió los estribos.

—¡Ha dicho que la sueltes! —gritó, sacando su varita y apuntándola directamente a la cara.

Pero el sonido de una fuerte explosión y el sismo que provocó posteriormente hicieron que nadie se percatara de su arrebato. De repente todo se había vuelto gris debido al polvo levantado. Pansy alcanzó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y tirando de él para llegar a algún punto en el que la desaparición no estuviera bloqueada. Consiguieron avanzar un trecho a pesar de las múltiples colisiones con los atemorizados asistentes que corrían por sus vidas y los diversos tropiezos con los que yacían muertos en el suelo. Los dos movían sus manos libres delante de sus caras en un desesperado intento por limpiar el aire frente a ellos, pero aun así terminaron chocando con… ¿Helene? ¿Helene Zabini?

Harry se la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que Pansy jaló de él para llevárselo.

¿Helene? No, aquella chica no era Helene. Aquella chica era Hermione en el vestido de Helene.

En cuanto este pensamiento cruzó su mente, y a pesar de las anteriores amenazas de su acompañante, el Gryffindor soltó su mano y corrió tras la mujer con la que acababan de chocar. El olor a sangre empezó a revolver su estómago, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la visión de todas las vísceras y cuerpos desmembrados que empezaron a ser visibles a medida que el aire se aclaraba. Finalmente divisó a Hermione, quien acababa de tropezar con un cuerpo inerte para caer sobre sus entrañas. Desesperado, llegó hacia ella y la levantó, arrastrándola hasta un lugar donde ya no había cadáveres que pisar.

Una marea de gente lo alejó de allí antes de que ella pudiera volverse para mirarlo y, en ese instante, un centenar de papeles amarillos empezaron a caer del cielo. Harry alcanzó a atrapar uno antes de que la fuerza bruta de Pete lo empujara hacia un lugar libre de bloqueos.

_"Esto es por Hannah._

_ Y por todos los que han caído hasta la fecha. _

_Ojo por ojo. _

_Vida por vida". _

El papel resbaló de sus manos en el momento en el que Pete se desapareció con él de vuelta a su mansión.

—¡¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?!

—¡Tu hermana sigue allí!

Gritaron a la vez, sus voces haciendo eco en la inmensa sala de estar de la familia Parkinson. La ebriedad del primogénito parecía haberse esfumado con el inesperado y sangriento ataque en plena guarida de Mortífagos, o al menos dio la sensación de estar muy lúcido cuando de repente entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirándolo en la distancia. Harry no entendía demasiado a qué se debía su escrutinio… hasta que lo hizo. Y, de repente, la chaqueta empezó a sentirse demasiado ligera sin el peso de la petaca en su interior. ¿Realmente estaba plantado frente a Pete con su apariencia real? ¿Esa apariencia que él y los suyos buscaban fervientemente en cada persona para apresarlo, llevarlo ante Voldemort y ser testigos de su lenta y dolorosa muerte? Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza deslizó un mechón de su cabello por la máscara y cayó justo frente a sus ojos. Un mechón de cabello que ya no era castaño, sino negro. Tragó saliva y trató de mover la mano lentamente para alcanzar su varita, pero un Crucio voló en su dirección antes de que pudiera ser consciente de que él ya tenía la suya preparada.

* * *

**NA:** ¿Ya han leído la parte de Mad?

Para las respuestas positivas: ¿Qué opinaaaaaaaaaan?

Para las respuestas negativas: ¿A qué esperaaaaaaaaaaan?

Esto se pone buenooooo :'D

**¿Me dejas un review? **  
**Cristy.**


End file.
